Once Upon a Time in Angel Grove
by Mags
Summary: COMPLETE! Jason and Trini surprise Kim with a visit and learn the truth behind the letter. Follows Kim, Trini, and Jason from Florida to present day.
1. An Unexpected Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Arrival

Kim's Dorm Room, Miami, Florida

Sept. 15, 1996

9 pm

Kim was sitting up in bed, reading, and thinking back to her days in Angel Grove, which bring her to remember Tommy, and that letter.

The letter. _The_ Letter. The one that broke them up. The one that she tearfully wrote, was forced to write by her mother the day Kim found out the test results of her latest physical. "Kimberly, the test results show that you are indeed pregnant, and I'm afraid that you cannot compete in the Pan Globals. I'm sorry." Those were Coach Schmidt's words that day, in front of her mother, who was in town visiting.

Then Coach Schmidt offered her a job as an advisor to the team and she was happy about that, but her mother was not at all thrilled.

Then they had the argument in her dorm room and it was then her mother gave her an ultimatum: Break up with Tommy by writing him a Dear John letter or she would forge Kim's signature on the adoption papers giving up her parental rights.

Kim, knowing that she could not risk losing her baby to complete strangers and betraying Tommy by losing his child, had no choice. She wrote the letter and sent it to the Youth Center instead of his house, so his parents wouldn't get suspicious.

Now here she was, in her eighth month of pregnancy, with not one but two babies, and she was throwing a pity party for herself.

She hadn't told anyone, not even Jason and Trini, who were like her brother and sister. The only one that knew was her roommate Carrie Valetti, a Brooklyn born and raised girl with a crude sense of humor, which reminded her of Rocky, who probably hates her guts for what she did to Tommy.

Little did she know that Jason and Trini were planning on surprising Kim with a visit during their break from the Peace Conference.

Kim was shaken out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. She got up and went to the door and opened it.

"Surprise!" Jason and Trini said in unison.

Kim was shocked as she quickly shut the door.

"Hey why did you- "Jason said as Trini shushed him.

"You can't see me like this, you'll be mad with me if you did," Kim said starting to cry.

"We won't be mad at you, Kim. If something's going on we can help you," Trini said.

Kim slowly opened the door until her entire body including her growing middle was in full view.

Jason took one good look, got an angry look on his face, and stormed out of the dormitory.

"Jason! Wait!" Trini said but he was far gone.

Kim started to cry harder. Trini looked at her friend and spoke softly.

"Kim, how about we go inside your room and you can tell me everything from the beginning, okay? I promise I won't judge you," Trini said as they went inside, and Kim told Trini everything.

After Kim told Trini everything and about why she didn't tell Jason or Trini the truth, Trini knew that she was going to have to convince her parents that she needed to stay with her Uncle Howard in Miami after the Peace Conference.

"Thank you for being honest with me, Kim. Doesn't it feel better to get it off your chest?" Trini asked.

"Yes, but what about Jason? He was awful mad at me when he left," Kim said quietly.

"You know, thanks for reminding me about Jason because I almost forgot about him. I should go look for him. I'll be right back," Trini said as she left Kim's room and went outside to look for Jason. She found him not too far from the building sitting on a bench.

"Jason…" Trini began but he put a hand up to stop her.

"Don't, Trini. Just don't, okay?" Jason said still angry.

"She told me the truth. All of it. They're Tommy's babies."

"I'm going to kill him. I must. I sent him those condoms! Why didn't he use them?!" Jason shouted.

"Because he forgot to…" Trini said.

"Forgot to? _Forgot to!_ We had sex-ed Trini! We were taught how to use condoms, how embarrassing it was to watch that instructional video, so it couldn't be that hard. You unroll it and you put it on, it's that simple! Even a dog could do it, and they can't even think!" Jason said.

"Jason she can hear you," Trini whispered pointing to the slightly open window of Kim's room.

"Oh crap, she must hate me right now," Jason said.

"Let's go back upstairs," Trini said as she took Jason's hand in hers and led him back to the dormitory.

Once upstairs and heading towards Kim's room they heard a gasp followed by heavy breathing. Trini opened the door and gasped herself. Kim was standing over a puddle of clear fluid and her nightgown was drenched.

"Kim did your water just break?" Trini asked.

Kim nodded, unsure of what to do.

"Jason, I'm…" Kim started to say but Jason shushed her.

"No time to apologize, Kim. We must get you to the hospital. Where's your overnight bag?"

"By the door," Kim winced at the pain coursing through her body as a contraction hit her.

"Trini grab her bag! The keys to the rental are in my back-jean pocket. Start the car!" Jason said as Trini fished the keys out of his back pocket and ran outside to the car.

Jason picked Kim up who had her jacket on and carried her out the door and to the car.

Miami General Hospital

9:15 pm

The hospital was only two blocks from the dormitory and Jason didn't get one speeding ticket as he drove to the hospital. Trini got a wheelchair and Jason sat Kim down in it and wheeled her inside the ER. The nurses checked her in and took her up to labor and delivery. Jason and Trini sat in the waiting room until they were called back in.

Another 15 minutes later the doctor came out.

"Mr. Scott? Miss Kwan?" the doctor asked.

"Right here. How is she?" Jason asked.

"Doing good so far. She's about 4 centimeters dilated, and the contractions are starting to get more tense but all in all she's handling it well. The nurse in charge called her mother and her mother wants nothing to do with her or the babies I'm afraid. You can come see her now," the doctor said as they followed him to room 554.

Jason peeked his head in.

"Ready to see us?" Jason asked Kim who nodded, and they went in the room.

"How're you doing, Kim?" Trini asked.

"Okay, for now. The contractions are getting worse but they're not unbearable," Kim said.

"That's good, we can talk later," Jason said.

"About what?" Kim asked.

"You know, about what's going to happen next," Jason said as he looked at Trini and they both knew that it was going to be a long night.

September 16, 1996

7 am

Jason and Trini were asleep on the two couches in the waiting room when a nurse tapped them on their arms.

"Wake up, sleepyheads, they're here!" Abby, one of the nurses attending to Kim, said.

"What…what time is it?" Trini asked.

"A little after 7 in the morning," Abby said.

"What did she have?" Jason asked.

"Come over here and see for yourselves," Abby said as she led them over to two nurses standing behind two bassinets.

Jason and Trini just stared at the babies, one wearing a pink hat and the other wearing a blue hat.

"She had a boy," Trini whispered.

"And a girl," Jason whispered back.

"And they're both gorgeous and perfectly healthy," Abby said.

Jason and Trini continued to stare at the babies until Abby said something.

"It's time to take them to the nursery to assess them and give them their baths. Want to come with?" Abby asked.

Jason and Trini nodded as they followed Abby and the nurses to the nursery.

8 am

Kim was sitting up in bed eating some food off her breakfast tray when Jason came in.

"Hey, firebird, how're you doing now?" Jason asked.

"Relieved that it's all over. Did you see them? Are they adorable?" Kim asked.

"Is that a trick question? Of course, they're adorable! The boy looks like Tommy and the girl looks just like you," Jason said showing her pictures.

"Oh, they're gorgeous! Are they healthy? How much do they weigh?" Kim asked.

"They're in perfect health. The boy is 5 pounds 12 ounces and 18 inches long and the girl is 5 pounds 8 ounces and 17 ½ inches long. They're tiny but healthy," Jason said.

Then Jason got a serious look on his face and Kim knew what he was going to say.

"What're you going to do now, Kim. You can't stay at the dormitory with two babies. The coach won't agree to it," Jason said.

"I can stay with my mom," Kim said.

"Nope. The nurse called your mom and she want nothing to do with you or those babies so try again," Jason said.

"Wow…that's harsh but I deserved it, all of it. Now I'm stuck. What am I going to do?" Kim said.

"Well, I was going to let you suffer but I can't because I'm not that kind of guy. I called my parents and they know a good friend of theirs that has a bunch of rental houses in Miami and he agreed to let my parents rent a house for us. My parents would pay the rent but on one condition," Jason said.

"What's that?" Kim asked.

"That you, me, and Trini finish high school and go to college. They told us to worry about paying them back later," Jason said.

"Oh my gosh I can't…thank you Jason, and your parents. I owe you guys big time for this," Kim said.

"No, you don't. You've been in my family my whole life Kim, we're practically brother and sister, and family helps each other out," Jason said giving her a hug.

Then a knock sounded on the door. Trini popped her head in.

"Hey Mama, ready to meet your babies?" Trini asked as Kim nodded.

Trini came in wheeling a bassinet with the little girl in it, and Abby wheeled in a bassinet with the little boy in it. They parked the bassinets on the side of Kim's bed.

Kim just stared at the babies until Jason spoke up.

"Don't just stare at them, pick them up," Jason said.

"I would but how do I pick one up while holding the other. I need some help here," Kim said as Jason sighed as he picked the boy up and put him in one of Kim's arms, then picked the girl up and put her in Kim's other arm.

Kim awkwardly held the babies for a minute, and then relaxed. Then Abby came in with some paperwork.

"I'm ready to file these birth certificates, but I need their names and the father's name to put on them," Abby said.

"Their father's name is Thomas James Oliver," Kim said automatically.

"And…" Jason said, "don't tell me you haven't picked out names yet?"

"I did, or at least Tommy did on our first date," Kim said.

"Then go with those," Trini said.

"Okay, here goes. Our son's name will be Jason Thomas William Oliver, and our daughter's name will be Amelia Caroline Trini. I know it sounds funny giving her my mom's name as part of her name, but I'm hoping my mom will come around, for the babies' sake," Kim said.

"Those names are perfect. I'll put them on the certificates then," Abby said as she left the room.

Jason and Trini looked at each other and then at Kim. They had their work cut out for them.


	2. Getting Back to Normal

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 2: Getting Back to Normal

October 16, 1996

It's been a month since the babies were born and Kim was already back in school after taking a month off to take care of the babies and get used to her new routine. Three weeks after the babies were born Jason and Trini, who got excused early from the peace conference, moved into the four-bedroom stucco house in a quiet neighborhood two blocks from George Mason High School, where Jason, Trini, and Kim were enrolled. During the day while the three of them were in school a friend of Trini's Uncle Howard, Paula Stanton, watched the babies until Kim was done with school for the day.

Kim was doing the laundry when Jason popped his head in the door.

"Hey Kim. Can we talk?" Jason asked.

"About what?" Kim asked.

"About when you're going to tell Tommy about the twins," Jason said.

"I'm not. He's probably pissed at me for that letter."

"You don't know that."

"Then why isn't he returning my phone calls?"

"I just talked to him yesterday and he didn't get any phone calls from you."

"I left messages, maybe his parents deleted them."

"Or someone intercepted them, or he forgot about the calls. We don't call him "Swiss Cheese Oliver" for nothing."

"Yeah, we don't. I'll call him again after I put this last load into the dryer."

"Don't bother."

"Why?"

"Because I told him to call you," Jason said.

"But…" Kim started to say but Jason shushed her.

"They're his kids, Kim. He needs to know," Jason said as he left the room.

An Hour Later

Kim was doing some homework when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Kim answered it.

"Kim? It's Tommy. How are you?" Tommy asked.

"I'm fine, how are you?" Kim asked.

"Tired. Kim, we need to talk."

"Yeah, I know. About the letter…"

"Jason told me, you were forced to write it. I knew you wouldn't write those things."

"No, I wouldn't. What else did he tell you?"

"That's all he told me. He told me you would tell me the rest."

"Yeah. Tommy you need to sit down before I tell you everything."

"I'm sitting down now so tell me."

"Okay. Tommy, you're a father."

The line went dead then.

"Tommy! Are you there?" Kim said frantically.

"I…I'm a father?" Tommy asked weakly.

"Yes, you are. It happened last Christmas when I came back from Florida, at your Uncle's cabin. A month ago, I had not one baby but two, a boy and a girl. I named them the names we picked out on our first date at the park. Tommy, if you're mad at me I understand but please don't take it out on them," Kim pleaded.

"Kim, I could never be mad at you, never, but I want to see them. I'm going to raid my college fund and tell my parents that I need to see you, so they'll let me use it, and I'll be on the next flight out. Jason told me where you guys are staying," Tommy said.

"Okay. See you when you get here," Kim said.

"Yeah, see you later, Kim," Tommy said as he hung up.

Kim blinked twice and shook her head. Tommy was coming, and she knew that she had to be ready for whatever curveball he threw her.

October 17, 1996

5 pm

Jason, Kim, and Trini were eating dinner when a knock sounded at the door. Kim glanced at her watch. He's on time for a change, she thought to herself.

Jason went to answer the door.

"Hey bro, long time no see," Jason said clasping Tommy on the back.

"Same here, man," Tommy said as his eyes drifted to Trini, who smiled and waved, and then to Kim, who smiled.

"Kim will take you to see the twins, Kim?" Jason said to her as she got up, took Tommy by the hand, and led him to the living room.

In the middle of the room were two bassinets. One held Amelia, and the other held JT. Tommy just stared at them. Then Amelia woke up and started to fuss.

"Don't just stand there, pick her up," Kim encouraged him.

Tommy awkwardly picked Amelia up and held her that way until Kim took her before he dropped her.

"Sit down. Put your arms in a cradle shape and I'll put her in them," Kim said as Tommy did as he was told. Kim put the baby in his arms and watched as Tommy started to relax. Amelia looked at him then and he smiled.

"See, that wasn't too bad, now was it? I'll get you her bottle. She's going to want to be fed in a few minutes," Kim said as she got a bottle out of the fridge and warmed it up.

As if on cue, Amelia started to cry loudly, waking JT up, then he started to fuss. Kim gave Tommy the bottle. He put the nipple to Amelia's lips and she started to suck on it and eat.

Kim picked JT up and carried him to the kitchen and got another bottle out of the fridge and started to warm it up. A few minutes later she took the bottle, went to the living room, sat down next to Tommy, and started to feed JT. Tommy and Kim looked at each other and smiled.

Jason stared at the two of them and smiled. He didn't know what was going to happen to them, whether they were going to get back together, but at least they were tolerating each other.

7 pm

Tommy helped Kim get the twins ready for bed. He changed both their diapers for the first time and did well, then got them dressed in their pajamas, and one by one put them down in the bassinets which were moved back to Kim's room on the ground floor of the house.

Kim and Tommy said goodnight to the twins as Kim turned out the light in her room.

"Wow, I have to say that you're a natural at this. You were so good with them," Kim said.

"It comes from helping my mom watch my cousins," Tommy said.

"Now that they're asleep we can talk," Kim said.

"We don't have to talk if you don't want to," Tommy said quietly.

"No, I need to explain everything to you, from the beginning," Kim said as she led Tommy to the living room and sat on the couch, Tommy following.

Kim then told Tommy everything that happened from the beginning. Tommy was shocked that Kim's mother would disown her like that.

"I'm sorry about your mom," Tommy said.

"It's okay. It's for the best I guess," Kim said.

"My parents reacted the total opposite of how your mom reacted. They were angry at first and then my mom started to cry happy tears. Then my dad said I needed to get a job to support you and the twins so after I get back to Angel Grove I must browse the want ads to find a job, or else my dad said he'd kick me out," Tommy said, then handed Kim a check.

"What's this for?" Kim asked.

"From my parents, for you and the twins. Since I don't have a job yet they're helping me out by giving you 200 dollars," Tommy said.

"Oh, Tommy…thank you, and your parents," Kim said giving him a hug.

"It's mine and my parents' way of saying thank you for not having an abortion," Tommy said smiling.

"Thank them for me," Kim said, yawning.

"Well, I better get back to the hotel. I'll be back tomorrow morning," Tommy said as he gave Kim a hug, grabbed his things, said goodbye, and left the house.

Kim watched his cab as it pulled off and started to drive away. She felt a huge weight lifted off her shoulders and couldn't help to think about what will happen next.


	3. Tommy Meets Carrie

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 3: Tommy Meets Carrie

October 18, 1996

8 am

Kim woke up to the smell of pancakes and scrambled eggs as she sat up in bed. She looked, and the bassinets were not in the room. Jason and Trini must've taken them and put them in the living room, she thought to herself as she got up, put her housecoat on and went to the kitchen.

Trini was at the stove, busy cooking and Jason and Tommy were holding the twins and giving them their bottles.

"Told you I'd be back," Tommy said, holding JT, who was cooing softly after finishing his bottle. Tommy started to burp him.

"How was your extended sleep? We'd thought to let you sleep in for a change," Jason said starting to burp Amelia.

"It was good, thank you," Kim said as a horn honked. Kim looked out the window and saw a blond young girl wave to the cab driver as she went up to the house and opened the door.

"Honey, I'm home!" Carrie Valetti called out as Kim gave her a huge hug and greeted her.

"Welcome home, Care Bear! Congratulations on winning gold!" Kim said as Trini came out of the kitchen and hugged Carrie.

"Thank you! Which reminds me, here you go!" Carrie said handing her one of her gold medals.

"Oh, Carrie, you don't…" Kim started to say but Carrie shushed her.

"I have to…I promised that if I won any medal on the balance beam it would be yours because the balance beam was your thing," Carrie said.

"Thank you!" Kim said as she gave Carrie another hug.

Carrie caught a glimpse of Tommy and whistled.

"Man, Kim, the guy that knocked you up is cute!" Carrie said as Tommy blushed.

"Carrie, shush! Tommy, Carrie Valetti, Carrie, Tommy Oliver," Kim introduced them.

"You are so freaking ho…ow! I mean, nice to meet you," Carrie said as Trini punched her in the arm.

"Same here. She sounds a lot like Rocky," Tommy whispered to Jason, who nodded in agreement.

"Who's Rocky?" Carrie said, eavesdropping.

"I'll explain later," Kim said as she took Carrie's luggage and walked toward her bedroom, which was now also Carrie's bedroom.

"Well, I hate to leave so soon but my flight leaves in an hour. I have to go to the airport to check in and everything," Tommy said as he handed JT to Trini, gathered his things, and headed towards the door.

"Okay. Kim, Tommy's leaving now!" Trini said as Kim ran to the living room.

"Leaving so soon?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, my mom wants me back by tonight for school tomorrow. I'll call as soon as I get back home, okay?" Tommy said.

"Okay. It was nice seeing you Tommy. Have a safe trip back," Kim said giving him a hug.

"Thank you," Tommy said as he gave the twins a kiss each on their foreheads, said goodbye to Kim, Trini, and Jason, and left the house. He loaded his things in the cab's trunk, got in, and the cab drove off.

"Kim, your ex-boyfriends got a cute butt!" Carrie shouted from the bedroom. Kim, Trini, and Jason just laughed and shook their heads.


	4. Tommy Tells the Others the Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 4: Tommy Tells the Others the Truth

Angel Grove Youth Center

October 19, 1996

12 pm

Tommy, fresh back from Miami, walked into the youth center where Billy, Kat, Tanya, Adam, and Rocky were discussing their latest math class.

"Hey Tommy, you're back! How was Miami? How's Kim?" Kat asked. Tanya did not look pleased at the mention of Kim's name.

"Miami was good. Kim is doing fine, as are Jason and Trini. Guys, I have to tell you the real reason why I went to Miami, and you're not going to believe this!" Tommy said as he sat down.

"So, spill," Rocky said, his mouth full.

"Well, Kim told me the truth about the letter. She was forced to write it by her mother, after she found out she was…" Tommy stopped then.

"Was what, Tommy? She was what?" Kat said trying to get him to finish.

"There's no easy way to say this, but, guys, I'm a father, to twins, a boy and a girl," Tommy said as Rocky nearly choked on his sandwich, Adam got a confused look on his face, as did Billy, and Kat started to cry. She got up and ran off.

"See, look what you just did!" Tanya said as she ran after Kat.

"Tommy, you got yourself into a pickle. What are you going to do now?" Billy asked him.

"Get a job, because if I don't my dad said he'd kick me out. My parents gave Kim a check for 200 dollars to start her off, and now I have to try to talk to Kat," Tommy said.

"Do you have pictures, because I want to see if they look anything like you," Rocky said, fully recovered from his choking incident.

"Yes, I do," Tommy said as he put the two polaroids' down on the table. Rocky whistled.

"The boy looks like a mini you and the girl looks like a mini Kim," Rocky said.

"What are their names?" Adam asked, curious.

"Jason Thomas and Amelia. They were born on September 16," Tommy said.

"Not bad, but you know Tanya probably wants to kill you for what you did to Kat," Adam said.

"Speaking of whom, there she is. I better go before she kills me," Tommy said as he got up to leave, grabbing the pictures.

"Yeah, you just go and leave, run away before I whoop your ass!" Tanya said as Adam tried to calm her down as Tommy left the youth center.

September 20, 1996

10 am

Kat was at her locker at school, looking inside her locker when Tommy came up to her.

"Hey, Kat…" Tommy began until she stopped him.

"Don't, Tommy, okay? I don't want to hear it," Kat said sadly.

"Kat, Kim and I decided to not get back together. I'm going to visit her and the twins off and on during breaks from school. We're just going to co-parent, that's all," Tommy said.

"That's nice. I have to go," Kat said as she shut her locker and left Tommy standing there.


	5. Tommy's New Job

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 5: Tommy's New Job

Jan and James Oliver's House, Angel Grove

October 27, 1996

6 pm

Tommy got home and walked in the door. His father was at the kitchen table reading the newspaper.

"Hello, Tommy, any luck with the job market?" James asked.

"Just got done with an interview. Where's Mom?" Tommy asked.

"Out shopping for the twins," James said as the phone rang. Tommy went to answer it.

"Hello?" Tommy asked.

"Hello, is this Thomas Oliver?" a man's voice said.

"Yes, this is him," Tommy said.

"My name is Phillip Davis from the Golden Eagle Karate Training Center. I'm calling regarding the job interview you had a few days ago and you have the experience I'm looking for. Congratulations you got the job!" Phillip said.

"Oh my gosh, thank you, sir! I won't disappoint you!" Tommy said.

"I know you won't and please call me Phil," Phillip said as he said goodbye and hung up.

"Well?" James said.

"I got a job, at the Golden Eagle Training Center, teaching the yellow and green belts! I have to tell Kim," Tommy said as he went upstairs.

"Congratulations!" James called after him, then went back to reading his newspaper.

Tommy went into his room and picked up the phone. He dialed Kim's number and waited.

"Hello?" Kim's friend Carrie said.

"Hey, Carrie, it's Tommy. Is Kim there?" Tommy said.

"Well, hello their hot stuff! She just got back from a job interview. Kim! Your really hot ex-boyfriend is on the phone!" Carrie shouted.

"Carrie, shush! The whole neighborhood can hear you!" Kim said as she took the phone.

"Well, it's true!" Carrie said.

"Just go and help with the dishes!" Kim said as Carrie left the room.

"Hey Tommy, sorry about her. She gets a little too wound up sometimes," Kim said.

"I'll say! She sounds and acts like Rocky. We should hook those two up!" Tommy said.

"Yeah, maybe. So, what's up?" Kim asked.

"Good news! I got a job, at the Golden Eagle Karate Training Center, teaching the yellow and green belts, three days a week for four hours a day, after school, so let me know what you need as far as money is concerned. I start next week," Tommy said.

"That's great! I've been hitting the pavement too looking for a job. I just got back from an interview at a clothing store," Kim said.

"Uh-Oh! Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Tommy said, remembering Kim's shopping addiction.

"Very funny, Tommy. It's a good thing if I get a discount. And, it's at a children's clothing store," Kim said.

"That's perfect, for the kids, I mean. Well, I have to do my homework, talk to you later, Kim," Tommy said.

"Talk to you later, Tommy. Bye," Kim said as she hung up.


	6. Christmas in Angel Grove

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 6: Christmas in Angel Grove

Jan and James Oliver's House, Angel Grove

December 23, 1996

3:30 pm

Tommy walked up to the front door of his house after school and opened the door.

"Surprise!" Kim, Trini, and Jason said surprising Tommy.

"No way! You guys are here! Really?! Am I dreaming?! Ow!" Tommy said as Trini pinched him.

"You're not dreaming, Tommy, Merry Christmas, Bro!" Jason said, giving Tommy a hug.

"Are the twins here? Tell me you brought them!" Tommy said.

"Of course, I did. They're in the living room with your parents," Kim said giving Tommy a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Kim! This will be the best Christmas ever!" Tommy said as he went into the living room.

"There's daddy, JT!" Jan cooed at the baby as she handed him to Tommy.

"Hey, little man, I missed you and your sister so much!" Tommy said.

"I missed you too, hot stuff!" Carrie said from behind the couch.

"Oh, hi, Carrie," Tommy said giving Kim a look. She mouthed "sorry" to him.

"I love your friend, Kim, she is so funny! She reminds me of that Rocky character," Jan said. Tommy and Kim looked at each other knowingly.

"Well, me, Carrie, and Trini will go to the hotel to get checked in and unpacked. Need anything from your suitcases, Kim?" Jason asked.

"No, just leave the diaper bag behind, thank you," Kim said as Jason, Trini, and Carrie left the house.

"You had to bring Carrie, didn't you?" Tommy asked.

"I need some comic relief in my life. Besides, maybe she'll hook up with Rocky, so she'll leave us alone," Kim said.

"Whatever, Kim. How long are you staying for?" Tommy asked.

"Until New Years' Eve," Kim said.

"Good. I better get cleaned up for supper," Tommy said as he handed JT back to his mom and went upstairs.

"Okay," Kim said as she started to talk to Jan and James.

December 26, 1996

12 pm

Christmas came and went. Kim had the twins baptized on Christmas Eve with her friends, Tommy, and his parents there. After church they went home and opened presents.

It was now the day after Christmas. Tommy did his shift at the training center, not teaching but doing some filing of paperwork since there was no class until tomorrow.

A knock sounded at the door. It was Kat.

"Oh, Hey, Kat," Tommy said.

"Hey, Tommy. Can we talk?" Kat asked.

"Sure," Tommy said as they went into the living room.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately, and I'm sorry for how Tanya is treating you. I just wanted to let you know that if you need to talk, I'll be there for you, but as a friend, not your girlfriend," Kat said.

"Kat…" Tommy started to say but she hushed him.

"I know you still want to be together with me, believe me I do too, but I can't because you and Kim deserve to be a family and I don't want to be the other woman," Kat said.

"But Kat, me and Kim are just co-parents, that's all. We're not together or anything," Tommy said.

"I'm sorry, Tommy, please forgive me," Kat said as she left. Tommy just sat there, dumbfounded.

Holiday Inn, Angel Grove

5 pm

Tommy went into the hotel Kim, Jason, Trini, and Carrie were staying at and went up to Kim, Carrie, and Trini's room. He knocked on the door. A familiar voice spoke.

"Who's there?" the voice asked.

"Aisha? But, that can't be?! You're supposed to be in Africa!" Tommy asked.

Then the door opened.

"No, I'm just visiting, baby! Look everyone, Tommy is here!" Aisha said as she gave Tommy a hug.

Tommy was surprised to see Billy, Rocky, and Adam sitting on the beds. The ones that were missing were Zack, Kat, and Tanya.

"Did you meet the twins?" Tommy asked Aisha.

"Of course, I did! Those babies are too cute to pass up! You and Kim make cute babies!" Aisha said.

"I echo Aisha's sentiments exactly. Your children are adorable, Tommy," Billy said.

"The pictures don't do them justice!" Rocky said, eating a sandwich.

"Kim, can I talk to you for a minute?" Tommy asked.

"Sure, what's up?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, Kat broke up with me, said she thinks we deserve to be a family," Tommy said.

"Didn't you tell her we are co-parents and nothing else?" Kim said.

"Yes, I did, but she still broke up with me," Tommy said.

"I'm sorry, Tommy, if you want me to leave I will," Kim said.

"No, please stay. I need you and the twins now more than ever," Tommy said.

"Okay," Kim said giving him a hug as she sat back down.


	7. Graduation Day in Miami

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 7: Graduation Day in Miami

George Mason High School Football Stadium

June 14, 1997

7 pm

Kim was squirming in her seat on the football field. It was graduation night and she kept on glancing at the grandstands trying to see if Tommy was in one of them. She glanced back at Trini, then at Jason, and then at Carrie. Then she glanced at Trini's Uncle Howard and his friend Paula, who were seated with the twins in their laps. The twins-they were about 9 months old and growing like weeds. They were starting to crawl and starting to get into things. Tommy visited them on Spring Break when they were 7 months old. Tommy-since he broke up with Kat he's been quieter and more reserved. Kim was afraid of getting closer to him, so she wouldn't hurt him. He was hurting enough already.

Just when Kim was about to give up looking for him Trini shouted at her to look right. She did, and there he was, with his parents and Rocky. She waved at them, and they waved back.

Soon the ceremony started, speeches were read, diplomas were handed out, and the new graduates walked out with their heads held high.

Kim met Jason, Trini, and Carrie at the entrance to the stadium. A few minutes later Rocky appeared and went over to where Carrie was and gave her a big hug and kissed her. They have been virtual dating since Christmas and so far, it was going well.

Then Tommy, his parents, Trini's Uncle Howard, Paula, and Jason and Trini's parents came over, Tommy holding Amelia and Paula holding JT.

Kim and Tommy stared at each other and waved.

Trini took that as a cue to shoo the others away.

"Okay, guys, time to give the lovebirds some space to get reacquainted," Trini said as she took Amelia from Tommy and she and the others went over to where a small crowd was standing.

"Hey Kim," Tommy said.

"Hey- "Kim started to say when Tommy kissed her.

They stood together locked in that kiss for a few minutes until Tommy broke the kiss.

"What…what was that for?" Kim asked breathlessly.

"I don't know, but I liked it," Tommy said.

"Okay," Kim said as she kissed Tommy this time.

They were locked in that kiss for a minute, then they heard cheers from their crowd of family and friends.

"Wow!" Kim said.

"I'll say. Want to do it again?" Tommy said.

"No, I'm worn out from the first two," Kim said as they went over to the crowd. They took the twins from Carrie and Rocky and everybody shared their congratulations, then they packed up and returned home.

June 21, 1997

It was official. Tommy was retired from fighting monsters and putties. He and Kim celebrated by going on a date at the park. They were walking on a familiar path, one that was taken four years ago.

"So, where do we go from here?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know…Tommy, I have something to tell you," Kim said.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"Me, Trini, Jason, and Carrie are moving to Angel Grove. We got accepted at Angel Grove University. Trini, Jason, and Carrie are living in the dorms and I'm living with the twins in the student parents' apartment complex," Kim said.

"So, did I. So, do you have room for one more in your apartment?" Tommy said.

"Yes, I do. You really want to be my roommate? I'm known to hog the bathroom for two hours every morning, just ask Jason," Kim said.

"I don't mind. Come here," Tommy said as he leaned in and kissed Kim. After they were done they pressed their foreheads together and just stood there, frozen in time, nobody else but them, and they liked it that way.

Angel Grove University, Angel Grove

MacArthur Student Parent Apartment Complex

August 23, 1997

2 pm

Kim and Tommy, with the help of his parents, and her father and brother, were moving their stuff into their new apartment. Jason, Trini, Carrie, and Rocky were busy moving their stuff into the dorms. It was their first year of college, which was a whirlwind of anxiety and hormones as they would form new friendships with other students and give their relationship a shot, for better or for worse.

A few hours later and the last of their stuff was moved in, and Kim and Tommy collapsed on the couch, exhausted.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Tommy asked.

"Sleep for two hours before orientation. Would you like to join me?" Kim asked.

"Oh yeah," Tommy said as they snuggled together on the couch and fell asleep.

9 pm

After Orientation Kim, Tommy, Jason, Trini, Rocky, and Carrie went out to a popular pizza place near campus to grab a bite to eat while Tommy's parents watched the twins. Then they heard familiar voices.

"Wait, is that…" Kim started to say.

"Aisha!" The group said in unison.

"Did someone say my name?" Aisha asked.

"Oh my gosh!" Kim said as she went to hug her friend.

"Don't tell me you just moved back to town?" Rocky said, his mouth full.

"Oh, you bet I did. My training wasn't going anywhere in Africa, so I moved back here to go to college to get my undergraduate degree in pre-vet medicine. I'm going to Carlson University, they have the best programs for veterinary medicine. But I won't be alone, because Adam and Tanya are enrolled there too," Aisha said.

"That's nice. We'll all be between two colleges," Tommy said.

Just then Adam and Tanya came in. Tanya took one look at Kim and her look got stern.

Aisha saw that look and acted.

"Nobody is going to beat anyone up, and definitely not you, Tanya, so get that idea out of your head. We're all going to get along, got it?" Aisha said sternly.

"I guess, maybe," Tanya said.

"No, you will get along with Kim. If not for me, then for the twins' sake," Aisha said. That shut Tanya up and she sat down next to Carrie and stayed silent for the rest of the night.

10 pm

Tommy and Kim got back to the apartment and relieved his parents of their babysitting duties. They were getting ready in the bathroom when Kim spoke.

"Is it always going to be like this, this uneasy feeling when I'm in the same room with Tanya. I think she wants to secretly kill me and dump my body somewhere," Kim said.

"Don't worry about Tanya, Kim. It takes her a while to warm up to you, but she'll come around. Besides, the one she should be mad at is me. I'm the one who hurt Kat in the first place, not you," Tommy said.

"How is Kat, anyway?" Kim asked.

"She's doing well at that dance company in London, at least that's what I heard from Aisha," Tommy said.

"Well, I'm going to bed. See you in a few," Kim said as she went to the bedroom.

"See you then," Tommy said as he went back to what he was doing.


	8. Tanya Meets the Twins

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 8: Tanya Meets the Twins

Tommy and Kim's Apartment

Sept. 16, 1997

12 pm

Kim, Tommy, Trini, Carrie, Rocky, and Jason were putting the finishing touches on the apartment for JT and Amelia's first birthday party when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Carrie said as she went to open the door.

She frowned when she saw Tanya standing behind Aisha.

"What's she doing here?" Carrie asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Don't worry, I talked to her, she'll be okay. Adam and I will keep her in line," Aisha said as they went into the apartment.

"If she does anything stupid I'll…" Carrie began until Aisha shushed her with a look.

"Hey! You guys made it! Drinks and food are in the kitchen. Get some before Rocky does," Kim said as she smiled at Tanya. Tanya sort of smiled back.

Tommy quickly snuck past Tanya as she walked past and went over to Kim.

"I hope she doesn't start something. Was it a good idea to invite her?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, she's one of us now. Aisha said she'll keep her in line," Kim said as some of the party guests started to arrive, including Tommy's parents.

Trini and Jason came into the living room with the twins then.

"Oh, they're so cute in the outfits Grandma Jan got them, don't you think so, Tommy?" Kim asked him.

"Yeah, my mom knows how to pick out clothes," Tommy said.

Trini put JT down on the floor. He started to crawl around, greeting everybody as he went.

Tanya was sitting on the couch with her drink when JT got to the couch, pulled himself into a standing position, and smiled at Tanya.

Tanya looked at him and smiled. JT then hugged her legs.

That was enough to melt Tanya's icy interior. She just started at him. Kim saw the exchange and smiled.

"He wants you to pick him up," Kim said.

Tanya picked JT up and sat him down next to her on the couch. JT hugged her again and she hugged him back.

"Adam, look," Aisha said, pointing to Tanya and JT on the couch. She had her arm around him as he talked in his own language. Tanya answered in baby talk.

"Looks like JT's got his father's charm," Adam said.

4 pm

The twins were taking a nap as the adults were cleaning up the apartment after the party.

Aisha, Tanya, and Adam were getting ready to go when Tanya went over to Kim and Tommy.

"Hey, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately," Tanya said.

"It's okay, Tanya, we're not mad. Did you like the party?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, it was nice. Your children are so adorable, especially JT. I see where he gets his charm from," Tanya said as Tommy blushed.

"Tanya, come on! We got a dinner date with your parents and my parents in an hour!" Aisha said.

"I'm coming! Sorry about my cousin's rudeness," Tanya said.

"I heard that!" Aisha said.

"I better go. I'll see you two around, okay?" Tanya said.

"Sure, sounds good. Bye Tanya," Kim said as Tanya waved and left.


	9. Finals and the Start of Christmas Break

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 9: Finals and the Start of Christmas Break

Angel Grove University

December 23, 1997

3 pm

Kim was looking at the clock and then down at her exam and sighed. It was the end of the Fall semester of freshman year of college and she just wanted to get it over with and start Christmas break with a bang.

She did the final 10 questions and the professor called time. She started to collect the exams.

Soon class was dismissed, and Kim gathered her things and left the classroom. She started to walk toward the quad and saw Trini, Jason, Carrie, and Rocky sitting at one of the tables.

"Hey Kim, how did you do on that English exam?" Trini asked.

"Overall, pretty good. Did you see Tommy yet?" Kim asked.

Just then Tommy walked over to the group with a relieved look on his face.

"Man, I'm glad that science exam is over. That was a tough one!" Tommy said as Kim hugged and kissed him.

"How about we get something to eat and just goof off? We deserve it after those exams," Jason said as they started walking towards the pizza place.

Jan and James Oliver's House, Angel Grove

7 pm

Kim, Tommy, his parents, and the twins were on the living room floor relaxing after the long day. Kim and Jan were playing with Amelia and Tommy and James were playing with JT.

"Any plans for Christmas break, you two?" James asked Tommy and Kim.

"Besides spending Christmas Eve with you and Jan and Christmas Day with my father and brother, we're planning on taking the twins to the park and a few kid friendly places around town," Kim said.

"That sounds nice. Be sure to take pictures," Jan said.

"We will," Kim said.

"What about New Years Eve? Going out with your friends?" James asked.

"Yes, we're going to the Hard Rock Café at the mall, having dinner there, and just goofing off," Tommy said.

"Do you need us to watch the twins that night?" Jan asked.

"Yes, we do, I almost forgot to ask," Kim said.

"We were going to offer anyways," James said.

Hard Rock Café, Angel Grove

December 31, 1997

6 pm

The group was having a great time at the restaurant. The girls sat at one table and the guys at the other. Kim and Trini were discussing possible plans for Spring Break while Aisha and Tanya were talking about a weird thing that happened to Aisha at the animal shelter the other day. Carrie was busy making kissy faces at Rocky from across the room and he was doing the same.

"Okay, we need a group picture, girls," Trini said, handing her camera to the waiter as the girls scooted close to each other at one end of the table.

"Okay, say "1998!" The waiter said as the girls said just that and he took the picture.

"I hope it turns out!" Kim said as the waiter handed Trini her camera back.

"It should. I adjusted the settings before he took the picture," Trini said.

"You know, I'm having the best time of my life with you girls!" Tanya said as the other girls agreed.

"I'm just glad our colleges are close together, so we can see each other in between classes," Carrie said.

"Yeah, sometimes I just need a break from Carlson so seeing you girls brightens my days," Aisha said.

"I thought you were doing okay at Carlson," Kim said.

"I am, but my biology classes were kicking my butt. So much to remember. It was stressing me out," Aisha said.

"Well, those classes are over and we're on a much-needed break so don't worry about them," Tanya said sipping her soda.

"You're right, it's time to have fun!" Aisha said.

"That's the spirit!" Trini said.

11:59 pm

"20 seconds to midnight, folks. Get ready for the countdown!" the DJ said as the clock ticked down.

"10…9…" the countdown began.

"3…2…1…Happy New Year!" Everyone shouted as everyone started cheering and kissing their significant others.

Kim and Tommy were frozen in a kiss, as were Jason and Trini, Rocky and Carrie, and Tanya and Adam. Aisha sighed hoping that a stranger would kiss her.

She got her wish. A guy her age kissed her on the lips. She looked up. It was Jimmy Valetti, Carrie's twin brother.

"You?! What are you doing here?" Aisha said, annoyed.

"I'm here for my New Years kiss, and to see my sister!" Jimmy said, going over to see Carrie and Rocky.

"Thanks for the kiss, I think," Aisha said, a little shocked, but glad no one noticed.


	10. Four Years Later

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 10: Four Years Later

Angel Grove University Fieldhouse

May 15, 2001

3 pm

Jan and James Oliver were waiting along with Kim's father, Adam, Tanya, Aisha, Jimmy, and Trini's, Jason's, Carrie's, and Rocky's parents. Kim's brother couldn't make it as he was at basic training with the Army.

Then Trini and Jason came out holding hands, followed by Carrie and Rocky.

Then the cheers got louder as Kim and Tommy came out, Kim holding JT's hand and Tommy holding Amelia's hand.

Everyone started saying congratulations and hugs were abundant among the group.

"Oh, we're so happy for you two!" Jan said to Kim and Tommy.

"Thank you. These past four years were tough, but they went by so fast!" Kim said.

"Well, at least we graduated with honors, that's the important part," Tommy said.

"Mommy, I want a cookie," JT said.

"Me too," Amelia said.

"Just one for each of you. We have a big dinner planned," Kim said as the twins ran over to the reception table full of cookies and punch.

Aisha came over with Jimmy then. They have been dating virtually for 6 months after their infamous kiss at the Hard Rock Café that New Year's Eve.

"Congratulations you two! You two rock, you know that?" Aisha said.

"You do too, 'Sha! Can't wait to see you walk across the stage at Carlson tomorrow, along with Tanya and Adam!" Kim said hugging her.

"Yeah, it's long overdue but we made it!" Aisha said.

"When do you graduate, Jimmy?" Tommy asked Jimmy.

"A week from today. My parents', Carrie and Rocky are attending it," Jimmy said.

"That's nice. Congratulations in advance," Kim said giving Jimmy a hug.

After the twins finished their cookies the group packed up and went to the Oliver's house.

9 pm

Kim and Tommy carried the twins to the apartment. They were asleep after the long day.

They got the twins ready for bed and sat down on the couch afterwards.

"I'm glad today is done with. Must get through another graduation tomorrow, move out of here on Monday, and move to Reefside shortly after," Kim said.

"But there's one thing to address," Tommy said.

"What's that?" Kim asked.

"This…" Tommy said as he pulled out a black velvet box out of his pocket and got down on one knee.

Kim gasped.

"Kimberly Ann Hart, I've been waiting to do this since the twins were just babies. I am deeply and madly in love with you and promise to be there for you for ever and for always. That letter may have broken us up, but it didn't keep us apart. With that said, will you marry me?" Tommy said, the ring between his two fingers.

"Yes, I will marry you, Thomas James Oliver!" Kim said as he slipped the ring on her ring finger, stood up and kissed her. They stood there frozen for a few minutes.

"Wow, we're engaged. I don't believe it!" Kim said.

"Neither do I," Tommy said


	11. Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 11: Home Sweet Home

Kim and Tommy's New House, Reefside

May 16, 2001

6 pm

Jason, Trini, and the others plus Kim's father and Tommy's parents finished moving the last of Kim and Tommy's stuff into their new house, which was deep in the woods, where it was secluded from everyday life. The twins were picking out their bedrooms as Kim and Tommy said goodbye to their friends and family.

Kim and Tommy were sitting on the couch watching TV a few hours later when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Kim answered.

"Kimberly, it's me, your mother," Caroline Dumas said on the other end.

"What do you want? Why are you calling here? Who told you?" Kim asked.

"Your father told me everything, about the twins, about you telling Tommy the truth, about the engagement, everything," Caroline said.

"What are you going to do about it? Forge my signature on some paperwork giving up my parental rights? You made it very clear that you wanted nothing to do with me or the twins!"

"I did it, so you would be happy! I said I wanted nothing to do with you, so you wouldn't see me as a threat to your parental rights, so you could tell Tommy the truth so you both could be a family and raise your children together. Towards the end of your pregnancy I revisited our argument at the dorm and my conscience kept telling me to not interfere with your life any longer and I decided to let you be an adult and make your own decisions and if telling Tommy about the twins was your decision even though you were a minor then so be it," Caroline said.

"That's not the real reason for your call, I can tell. So, what is it?" Kim asked.

"I'm dying, Kimberly. I have stage 4 breast cancer. I want to see you, Tommy, and the twins one last time," Caroline said.

"What? When did you find out? How much time do you have left?"

"I found out a couple of days ago. I have at least 6 months to live, maybe more if I start treatment."

"I need more time to think about this before jumping the gun and flying to France right away. Just give me a week and I'll tell you my decision."

"Very well. I just have one request," Caroline said.

"What's that?" Kim asked.

"Email me pictures of the twins. I really need to know who they look like the most," Caroline said.

"I'll do it in the morning. I must go. We just moved into our new rental house and we're exhausted," Kim said.

"Okay. Have a great evening Kimberly. Tell Tommy I said hi," Caroline said as she hung up.

Kim put the phone down and buried her head in her hands.

"Kim, what's wrong?" Tommy said as she started to cry.

"My mom wants to be in our lives again because apparently she's dying of cancer and she wants to see us and the twins one last time," Kim said.

"Man, that's a mouthful. What are you going to do?" Tommy asked.

"I told her I'd give her an answer next week," Kim said.

"Let's not decide anything tonight. Let's get some sleep and not think about this, okay?" Tommy said as Kim nodded.

"You're right, we need to get some sleep. Let's go upstairs," Kim said as she and Tommy went upstairs and went to bed.


	12. An Engagement of Sorts

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 12: An Engagement of Sorts

Tommy and Kim's House, Reefside

August 12, 2001

6 pm

Kim, Tommy, Jason, Trini, Adam, Tanya, Aisha, and Jimmy were all in the living room of Tommy and Kim's house have some drinks after Sunday dinner and talking about the day's happenings. Carrie and Rocky were walking through the woods when suddenly Kim and the others heard shouting and screaming.

They all looked through the window in the kitchen at the woods and saw Carrie storming away from Rocky and Rocky running after her.

"What are they fighting about?" Kim asked.

"If it's about that girl Rocky was flirting with while he and Carrie were at the youth center, then I win the bet," Aisha said as Adam handed her a 20-dollar bill.

"Really? When did this happen?" Kim asked.

"Thursday afternoon. There was this girl that looked like a hooker who was flirting with every guy there, and Rocky made the mistake of flirting back. Then the girl asked him out, and what did Rocky do? He said yes," Aisha said.

"Oh gosh I'm glad I'm not him right now," Kim said.

"Wait…what is he doing?" Tanya said, trying to get a closer look.

It looked to them like Rocky got down on one knee and got out a black box. He produced a ring.

Then the group heard a loud "YES!" then crying. Then Carrie and Rocky were hugging.

"Oh crap! They're coming this way! Look like you didn't see anything!" Tanya said as they went back to the living room and sat back down.

"Hey guys! Watch anything good lately?" Rocky asked.

"Us? No!" Tanya said.

"Because we saw you watching us from the kitchen window as I was proposing to Carrie," Rocky said.

"Oh, we were just watching a few squirrels playing in the backyard," Kim said lying.

"Um, yeah right. Well, if you saw correctly, he proposed, and I said yes, so…" Carrie started to say until Rocky finished for her.

"WE GOT ENGAGED!" Rocky shouted.

The group got surprised looks on their faces and then the hugs and congratulations got passed around.

"So, when's the wedding?" Trini asked.

"We were thinking early June of next year. And we want all of you to stand up for us in the wedding," Carrie said.

"We'd be honored," Kim said giving Carrie a hug.

A couple of hours later Kim and Tommy were doing the dishes in the kitchen.

"So, Rocky and Carrie are getting married two weeks after us," Kim said.

"Yeah. Two weddings in two weeks. It's going to be a hell of a ride," Tommy said.

"Maybe we should move it up. We haven't made the church reservations yet, maybe we still have time," Kim said.

"But we told everyone that we were getting married in May," Tommy said.

"But it's not set in stone, yet," Kim pointed out.

"Well, if you can move it up then do it. I won't stop you," Tommy said.

"Thanks, handsome. I knew you'd understand," Kim said as she kissed him on the cheek and went to the living room to call Trini and the rest of the girls.


	13. Carrie's Bright Idea

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 13: Carrie's Bright Idea

Kim and Tommy's House, Reefside

August 19, 2001

6 pm

Kim was cleaning up the kitchen after supper while Tommy and the twins were in the woods walking around looking for fossils when Carrie let herself in with the key Kim and Tommy gave her and Rocky for safe keeping. She was still in her police uniform, so she just got off from work.

"Carrie, you scared me. The key is for emergencies, remember?" Kim reminded her.

"Well, you weren't answering your door, so I let myself in," Carrie said sitting down in the chair.

"I'll let it slide this time, but remember it for next time, okay?" Kim said.

"Fine, whatever. Anyways, I'm here to talk about something important, very important," Carrie said.

"What? You're not pregnant, are you?" Kim asked.

"Oh no! We're waiting until our wedding night to have sex, so if something happens our kid won't be out of wedlock," Carrie said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you told me about that, sorry," Kim said.

"Apology accepted. But that's not what I wanted to talk about."

"Then what, then?"

"About yours and Tommy's wedding, and mine and Rocky's. After you told me you wanted to move the wedding up instead of having it two weeks before mine, I got to thinking, what if we had a double wedding on the same day. We could have it at the church me and Rocky decided on so you wouldn't have to pay for a place to hold your wedding at, saving you money that you could put away for the twins college fund, plus we could hold the reception at the youth center, saving you even more money. How does that sound?"

"You know, that's not a bad idea, Carrie. I have to run it by Tommy first, but he'll probably be okay with it."

"Cool beans! When you get the okay from hot stuff let me know so I can make the arrangements. June 6th of next year sound good?"

"It sounds great! Thanks, Carrie, for the idea!" Kim said as they said goodbye and Carrie left.

Just then Tommy and the twins came back from the woods with a few bags of stuff from the woods.

"Hey guys, how was your walk?" Kim asked Tommy and the twins.

"Really good! We found some neat stuff!" JT said holding up his bag.

"Yeah, I saw caterpillars on the trees!" Amelia added.

Once the twins ran off to their bedrooms Kim pulled Tommy aside.

"Tommy, we need to talk about the wedding," Kim said.

"What? Did you hit a snag with the planning?" Tommy asked.

"No, Carrie was just over, and she had one of her bright ideas again."

"Oh no! Not another one! What did she come up with now?"

"She brought up the idea of a double wedding. At the church she and Rocky chose and the reception at the youth center afterwards."

"You know, that doesn't sound bad. Instead of two weddings on two separate dates everyone would only have to attend one, saving us a lot of money that we could put aside for the twin's college fund."

"That's what Carrie said! But I thought you would say no."

"No, because I told you it was your decision to make and not mine."

"Thanks, handsome, you're the best! I'll call Carrie now!" Kim said as she went to the living room to call Carrie.


	14. It's Stag Party Time!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 14: It's Stag Party Time!

Tommy and Kim's House, Reefside

May 30, 2002

7 pm

Kim was getting dressed in the bedroom while Tommy was with his mother and the twins in the living room.

"Phone numbers are on the fridge, no snacks after 8, and…" Tommy said until his mother stopped him.

"Tommy, relax. I know all this. I've been babysitting them since they were babies, go out with your friends and have a good time," Jan said.

"You're right, Mom. I'm going to have fun tonight, only if Kim would hurry up already," Tommy said.

"Do you really want to sleep in the woods tonight?" Kim called from the bathroom.

"No," Tommy said.

"Then shut up," Kim said back. Ten minutes later she came out of the bathroom in a short pink dress with matching purse and heels.

"Wow, you look amazing," Tommy said.

"Not to you, handsome. I'm going to look amazing for the half naked men I'm going to see tonight."

"Kim…"

"Well, I am. Like you're going to look amazing for those half naked women you're going to see tonight."

"I told the guys no strip clubs."

"Yeah, like Rocky is going to listen to you."

"Would you two stops fighting and go have fun. I'd like some time with my grandchildren, please," Jan said.

"Mom's right. We need to leave, now," Tommy said as two horns honked.

"Those are the limos. Thanks, Jan, for babysitting," Kim said.

"Anytime, honey. Now get out of here!" Jan said as Tommy pulled Kim towards the door. Jan watched as they ran to the limos, Kim getting in one and Tommy getting in another. The limos drove off, leaving Jan to shake her head.

The Green Room, Reefside

8 pm

The girls were seated at a table enjoying some food and drinks, while waiting for the male revue show to start.

"You know, Rocky wasn't too keen on the idea of me seeing a male revue show," Carrie said.

"Tommy wasn't either. I swear his eyes were glowing green in jealousy," Kim said.

"You two shouldn't worry about them. They're probably watching half naked girls sliding up and down a pole right now," Tanya said.

"You're right. If they can do that then we can do what we're doing right now," Carrie said as Aisha ordered shots for the group.

"Andros has no idea what he's getting into tonight. He doesn't know a thing about strip clubs," Ashley said, sipping her drink.

"I'm sure the guys will break him in," Cassie said.

"Like the time they introduced him to drinking. He got so drunk that he was puking his guts out all night, and I didn't get any sleep that night," Ashley said.

"Yeah, me neither. TJ was doing the same thing, and I had to end up cleaning up after him," Cassie said.

"You really trusted him to those guys? I wouldn't have," Tanya said.

"And we paid for our mistakes, believe me," Ashley said.

"Look, the revue's starting!" Carrie said as the lights dimmed and the spotlights started shining on the curtain.

"Welcome, ladies, to the best male revue in Southern California! We have a record eight bachelorettes in the audience tonight, who are retiring to the life of the old ball and chain next weekend. Good luck, ladies, you're going to need it!" The emcee said over the speaker.

"On a brighter note, who's ready to see some hunks tonight?" The emcee said as the audience cheered.

"I can't hear you!"

The audience got even louder.

"That's better! And now, on to the show!" The emcee finished as the curtain lifted to reveal five men wearing white t-shirts and cowboy hats with their heads bowed. The music started, and they started to move around.

"Oh my gosh, those men are fine!" Aisha whispered.

"Take it off!" One of the other bachelorettes screamed as the men did as they were told, ripping their shirts off as the audience screamed.

"Now the jeans!" The bachelorette a row ahead screamed as the men peeled off their jeans. The audience screamed louder as the men started to dance harder.

"Ooh, is it hot or is it just me?" Aisha said loudly.

"It's you!" the girls said in unison.

Soon, the men were in the audience as the women were putting dollar bills in their G-strings. The girls were taking part in that, too.

"I never thought I'd be doing this!" Carrie said.

"Me neither!" Kim said back, putting a dollar bill into one of the men's G-strings.

"Wonder what the guys are doing now?" Ashley wondered.

The Kooky Chameleon

9 pm

"I'm having the time of my life!" Rocky shouted as a blond stripper was giving him a lap dance.

"Oh yeah, you are!" Adam shouted back.

"Too bad Justin couldn't be here, being underage and all," Rocky said.

"He'll get his chance someday," Jason said.

"Hey Andros, you okay man?" TJ shouted.

"Um, yeah, I've never seen this many naked women in my life," Andros said as a bikini top landed on his head. The guys laughed.

"This is amazing! I take back what I said about no strip clubs," Tommy said, also getting a lap dance.

"It's okay, bro. We knew you didn't mean it," Jason said, leaning back in his chair, enjoying the view.

1 am

The limos pulled up to Tommy and Kim's house. Kim got out of one limo a little off balance and Tommy got out of the other, acting the same.

They met each other at the door and smiled.

"So, how was your night, beautiful?" Tommy asked.

"Fine, and yours, handsome?" Kim asked.

"Same. Were the men amazing, like the women were for me?"

"Oh, they were awesome, but not as awesome as you."

"Really? The women were okay, but they don't compare to you."

"Wow. So, you missed me?"

"Yeah. We should go in and relieve my mom." Tommy said as Kim agreed and they went inside.

"Did you two have fun? Because me and the twins sure did!" Jan said as she picked up her purse and headed towards the door.

"Thanks, Mom. Good night." Tommy said.

"You know, coffee and Tylenol always helped me after a hangover," Jan said as she left.

"Bye, Mom," Tommy said as he shut the door.

"I'm going to follow your mom's advice and then go to bed," Kim said going into the kitchen.

"Me too," Tommy said following Kim into the kitchen.


	15. The Rehearsal Dinner

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 15: The Rehearsal Dinner

St. Anthony's Church, Angel Grove

June 5, 2002

3 pm

Jason and the guys were waiting outside the church for Tommy to show up. The girls were already inside.

"20 bucks he doesn't show," Rocky said.

"I'm not betting on that, Rocky. He'll show up, he has to," Jason said.

"What if he doesn't?" Rocky asked.

"Then he'll have quite a few angry women to deal with, not to mention me," Jason said as Tommy pulled up in his jeep and got out.

"You're late," Jason said.

"Just by one minute," Tommy said.

"Just get inside. You don't want to keep the girls waiting," Jason said.

"Right," Tommy said as he went inside the church and was met by a chorus of "Finally's" and "Where have you been's?"

"Sucks to be Tommy right now," Adam said.

"Yeah. We better get inside ourselves or we'll be next on the chopping block," Jason said as the guys went inside.

The Vineyard, Angel Grove

5 pm

After the rehearsal was over the wedding party and close family and friends gathered at a local fine dining restaurant called The Vineyard for dinner and drinks. After the gang got a few drinks in them they started having a lively conversation.

"So, who do you think out of the four of them is going to get pregnant first?" Aisha asked the girls at the table.

"You want my honest opinion?" Trini asked.

"Yes," Aisha said.

"It's going to be Carrie and Rocky because they can't keep their hands off of each other," Trini said as Kim came back from the bathroom.

"What are you girls talking about?" Kim asked.

"Aisha's wondering who is going to get pregnant first and Trini thinks it's me and Rocky," Carrie said.

"She's right, it's definitely going to be you two, because me and Tommy are too busy chasing around after the twins to get even a moment together," Kim said.

"So, you and Tommy aren't having sex, at all?" Aisha asked.

"To be honest, no," Kim said.

"Wow. Really?" Carrie asked.

"Really," Kim said.

"So, are you going to do it on your honeymoon?" Tanya asked.

"Hopefully, but I have a gut feeling that it's going to get interrupted," Kim said.

"By who?" Carrie asked.

"By the next alien invasion of Earth," Kim said.

"I'm sure that's not going to happen," Tanya said.

"Oh, it will happen, it always does," Kim said.

"Don't worry about it, Kim. I'm sure everything's going to be fine," Aisha said.

"I'll believe it when pigs fly," Kim said as she sat back down and sipped on her wine.

Meanwhile, at the guys end of the table Tommy and the rest of the guys were having a lively conversation of their own.

"So, I think, in my honest opinion, that me and Carrie are going to have a kid first," Rocky said, drinking his beer.

"How do you know?" Adam said.

"I just do."

"Yeah, Rocky's right. Me and Kim don't ever get a night to ourselves, what with chasing after the twins and all," Tommy said.

"What happened to the night that your Mom was going to babysit so you and Kim could have a night to yourselves?" Jason asked.

"We were so busy keeping up with the twins during the day that after dropping off the twins at my parents' house, we got home and crashed we were so tired."

"So, you and Kim haven't been getting any, at all?" Rocky asked.

"Honestly? No," Tommy said.

"So, are you going to finally get some on your honeymoon?" Jason asked.

"Maybe, but I have a gut feeling we won't get a chance."

"Why?"

"Can't say. Maybe it's the next alien invasion of Earth that's going to happen, who knows?" Tommy said, sipping his beer.

"That's funny, because I heard Kim tell Trini that she's having that same feeling," Jason said.

"Well, we do think alike," Tommy said.

"Let's change the subject, shall we? Is anybody going to ask what I did this afternoon at about 1:30?" Adam said speaking up.

"Yeah, what did you do at 1:30 in the afternoon, Froggy?" Rocky asked.

"I proposed to Tanya, and she said yes," Adam said.

"No way! Really?! That's awesome dude! Congratulations!" Rocky said giving his best friend a slap on the back.

"Took you long enough," Jason said.

"The first time I proposed was sophomore year in college and she wasn't ready yet, but this time she's as ready as she'll ever be. We're planning on getting married at the courthouse. Just a small ceremony, nothing fancy. Tanya doesn't want a huge wedding. We don't want all the stress of planning a wedding," Adam said.

"Well, good for you, Adam. I'm sure you two will be happy no matter what," Tommy said.

"Thanks, Tommy," Adam said.

Then Tanya came over.

"So, I'm sure Adam has told you guys our news," Tanya said.

"Yeah he has. Show us the ring, Tanya," Rocky said as Tanya held out her left hand. A shiny diamond ring was on her ring finger. The guys whistled.

"Adam's got good taste in engagement rings, look at that rock!" Rocky said.

"It's a 3-carat diamond ring. He won't tell me how much he got it for, of course," Tanya said.

Adam blushed.

Meanwhile, while Tanya was over with the guys showing off her ring, the girls continued their conversation.

"Guess who's getting married next?" Aisha asked.

"Who?" Kim, Trini, and Carrie asked in unison.

"Tanya and Adam, that's who," Aisha said.

"Really?! When did he propose?" Kim asked.

"This afternoon," Aisha said.

"Wait, didn't he propose to her in college? What happened then?" Carrie asked.

"She wasn't ready to commit yet, but from the sounds of it she's ready. Their getting married at the courthouse in a couple of months. Tanya's not the one to fuss around with wedding plans and Adam couldn't care less. They want a small, simple ceremony, nothing fancy," Aisha said.

"Well good for them. It's about time," Trini said as Tanya came over and sat down next to Aisha.

"What're you girls talking about?" Tanya asked.

"Just about a certain someone getting married in a couple of months," Aisha said.

"Oh, you mean Adam and me? Yes, but don't make it a big deal. We don't want any fuss," Tanya said.

"If you say so. But at least show us the ring," Kim said.

"Oh, fine. Here you go," Tanya sighed as she held out her left hand, so the girls could see the ring. They all whistled.

"Ooh, girl, he sure knows how to pick out an engagement ring! Look at that rock!" Aisha said, admiring the ring.

"He outdid Rocky and Tommy. He sure knows his stuff!" Carrie said.

"So, Trini, when will we see a rock on your finger?" Kim asked.

"Soon, I hope," Trini said as she took a sip of her wine.


	16. The Big Day Part One

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 16: The Big Day, Part 1

St. Anthony's Church, Angel Grove

12 pm

June 6, 2002

The girls were in the bride's room at the church getting ready for what's going to be the best day of their lives, especially for Carrie and Kim.

Carrie and Kim were wearing matching white gowns, the one difference being that Carrie's had short sleeves and Kim's had spaghetti straps. The trains were of equal length. Carrie's colors were red, white, and black and Kim's were pink, white, and black and since Carrie and Kim were standing up for each other as each other's maid of honor Carrie would wear a pink sash around her middle and Kim would wear a red sash around her middle while the two of them would carry white flowers in their bouquets with pink and red ribbons around them.

Trini and Aisha were also maids of honor and would wear red dresses and carry pink flowers in their bouquets while Tanya, Kat, Ashley, and Cassie wore pink dresses and would carry red flowers in their bouquets.

Tanya was sitting in the corner and she was awful quiet until Aisha went over to her.

"Hey, Tanya, why are you so quiet? You're usually not," Aisha said.

Tanya got close to her cousin's ear and started to speak.

"Aisha, I don't know if it's the right time to say this, but I missed my period," Tanya said.

"Wait…what?" Aisha asked.

"I think I might be pregnant," Tanya said.

"Okay…when did you miss it?" Aisha asked.

"Monday. Look, I don't want to spoil this day for Carrie and Kim so let's just keep it between ourselves, okay?" Tanya asked.

"Okay, but the rest of the girls are going to find out eventually. You can't keep this a secret for too long," Aisha said as she went back to getting ready. Tanya started getting ready herself.

Just then the lights started to flicker, and the room began to shake.

"Earthquake! Everybody down!" Trini shouted as the girls got down and tucked their heads in.

"Everybody relax! It's probably a small one!" Aisha said.

"I don't think it is. It's shaking pretty hard," Kim said hugging Amelia close to her.

Then suddenly, a few beams started crashing down somewhere in the church. Amelia screamed.

"Mommy, I'm scared!" Amelia cried.

"Shush, it's all right, sweetheart. It'll be over soon!" Kim reassured her.

Five minutes later, the shaking stopped, then sirens started to wail.

"Okay girls stay put while I try the door," Aisha said as she tried the door. It was jammed.

"Great! Just great! Looks like we're stuck until the Fire Department gets here," Aisha said.

"Well, I guess we're not going to have a wedding after all," Carrie said.

"I'm sure we'll still have some kind of wedding," Kim said.

"Didn't you hear those beams come crashing down? This church is as old as my grandparents', there's no way it could've survived," Carrie said.

Soon the fire department came and unwedged the door.

"Oh, thank God we can get some air!" Aisha said as she stepped out of the room and got a shocked look on her face.

There was a hallway, but no church.

"You ladies and the men are lucky they reinforced the parish center to make it stronger, or you all would've been goners. The church is a total disaster. They didn't quite have the money to reinforce it," one of the firefighters said.

"Hey, they got the girls out!" Rocky's voice rung out.

"Now if only they would get us out!" Adam said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about them," the firefighter said as he and another firefighter unwedged the door to the room the guys were in.

Soon, the guys walked out one by one.

"Hey, where's the church?!" Rocky said, surprised.

"It came crashing down. I told you it was too old," Carrie said.

"Were there any guests in the church?" Jason asked.

"No, they were evacuated downstairs to the fellowship hall. They're all right, just shaken up," the firefighter said.

"Good, are you guys all right?" Aisha asked the guys.

"We're fine. Are you girls all right?" Rocky asked.

"Yes, Amelia was really scared but she's fine now," Kim said, her arm around Amelia's shoulders.

"Hey, where's Tommy and JT?" Jason asked.

"Right here," Tommy said, his arm wrapped tightly around JT, who was crying.

"Mommy!" JT cried, running to Kim, who gave Amelia over to Trini and hugged JT tightly.

"Are you okay, JT? Is he okay, Tommy?" Kim said looking her son over.

"He's fine, just scared to death. How's Amelia?" Tommy said walking over to Amelia and Trini.

"She was as scared as JT was, but she's fine," Kim said.

Tommy picked Amelia up and held her close. Kim did the same with JT.

"Well, there goes everything. What're we going to do now?" Kim asked Tommy.

"We'll figure out something," Tommy said.

"Tanya, you don't look so good…" Aisha said.

"I don't…" Tanya said as she passed out.

Angel Grove Community Hospital, Angel Grove

1 pm

Instead of having the perfect wedding, Kim, Tommy, Carrie, Rocky, and their entire wedding party were sitting in the ER waiting room waiting for any news about Tanya. Then Adam came out.

"How is she, Adam?" Aisha asked.

"She's fine, just a little dehydrated, due to her condition," Adam said.

"What condition?" Carrie asked.

"She won't let me say, she's not ready to say anything yet," Adam said.

"Can we see her?" Kim asked.

"She's sleeping, so not right now," Adam said.

"You two are hiding something, and we want to know what it is," Aisha said.

"She's having complications, we might lose the baby, okay?! Happy now?!" Adam said as he stormed off towards Tanya's room.

"Baby…" Carrie said quietly.

"Yeah, Tanya told me in confidence. She didn't want to spoil this day for you and Kim, so I didn't tell you girls," Aisha said.

"You know, how about we go back to mine and Tommy's house, eat something, drink something, and try to process everything that happened this afternoon, okay?" Kim said as everyone agreed.

Kim and Tommy's House, Reefside

4 pm

Rocky finally calmed down enough to join the others on the trip back to Reefside. The twins were tired, so they went to their bedrooms to take a nap.

"Well, that was a wild wedding," Carrie said.

"What wedding? It never happened," Rocky said.

"Let's not think about that now. We have to think positive thoughts," Kim said.

"About what?" Rocky asked.

"About rescheduling the wedding, about hoping that Tanya and Adam's baby is okay."

"She's right. We can't be mad at what happened, we have to move forward," Tommy said.

"I agree, bro. Isn't there anyplace else that we can have the wedding? Carrie, what was your favorite state to live in when you were moving around?" Jason asked.

"Wisconsin. Green Bay because I'm a huge Packers fan," Carrie said.

"Wisconsin? Why would you want to get married there? It's boring," Rocky said.

"Either that or the courthouse," Carrie said.

"We have to think about Tanya though. If we don't include her, she'll be pissed," Aisha said.

Suddenly the phone rang. Tommy answered it.

"Oh hey, Adam. Yeah, I'll put you on speaker," Tommy said as he put Adam on the speakerphone.

"Hey Adam," everyone said.

"Hey, I just want to apologize for how I behaved at the hospital. I'm sorry I blew you all off, I didn't want to say anything in case we lost the baby. Tanya was bleeding off and on since early this morning and when the doctor told us we thought we lost the baby for sure. They just did an ultrasound and there was a heartbeat so the baby's still alive. The bleeding was due to stress along with the dehydration."

"So, everything's fine, right?" Aisha asked.

"Yes, for now. They want to keep her for a few days, just to make sure she doesn't have any more complications," Adam said.

"Tell Tanya we said hi and that we're praying for her and the baby," Carrie said.

"I sure will," Adam said as he hung up.

Aisha breathed a sigh of relief, followed by the others.

"Now we know that Tanya is going to be all right, we need a plan," Aisha said.

"Before we plan anything let's wait a couple of weeks, so Tanya can get back to normal, then we'll plan," Kim said.

"Sounds good to me," Tommy said as Carrie and Rocky agreed.


	17. The Big Day Part Two

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 17: The Big Day Part Two

Kim and Tommy's House, Reefside

10 am

June 15, 2002

Kim and Tommy were cleaning around the house while keeping an eye on the twins who were playing in the backyard when a knock sounded at the door.

"I'll get it!" Kim said as she went to the door.

"Hey girl, guess who's feeling better?" Aisha said as she came in with Tanya and Carrie.

"Tanya! How are you feeling?" Kim said giving Tanya a hug.

"Better, and I'm still pregnant," Tanya said as the girls went into the living room and sat down.

"So, how is the baby?" Kim asked.

"Doing good so far. The doctor wants to keep an eye on things for a few months to see how everything's progressing, but we had another ultrasound and it's still there, heartbeat and all," Tanya said.

"That's good. So, what brings you girls over?" Kim asked.

"You said to give Tanya a couple of weeks to get back to normal and it's been almost two weeks so we're here to start planning a do-over of yours and Tommy's and Carrie and Rocky's weddings," Aisha said.

"Oh yeah, I did say that. Okay, what do you girls have in mind?"

"You told me that you and Tommy had a favorite spot at the park that you two always go to, right?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah, the spot where I found him after he lost his green ranger powers the first time. Go on," Kim said.

"Well, since the church is out of the picture, we were thinking of having the wedding at that spot," Carrie said.

"You know, I was thinking the same thing, but I've been so busy with the twins that I forgot to mention it," Kim said.

"That's okay, Kim. So, you like our idea?" Aisha asked.

"Yes, I do. It's perfect. When should we have the wedding?" Kim asked.

"The sooner the better. I want to be able to fit in my bridesmaid's dress," Tanya said.

"How does this Saturday sound?" Carrie asked.

"Sounds good for me and Tommy. What about you and Rocky?" Kim asked.

"It sounds good for us, too."

"But how are we going to pull off a wedding on such short notice?" Aisha asked.

"Billy knows a friend of his who's a justice of the peace who's agreed to do the ceremony this Saturday and my parents' wired me 1,000 bucks to take care of any minor expenses with rescheduling the wedding," Carrie said.

"Your parents are the best, Carrie. Thank them for me," Kim said giving Carrie a hug.

"I already have," Carrie said.

"Now that's taken care of we can plan the rest," Aisha said as the girls started to plan.

Angel Grove Park, Angel Grove

1 pm

June 20, 2002

The girls planning for 5 days all came down to today, to this moment. They only had to pay the florist to redo the flowers and bouquets, pay Billy's friend for his services, and pay Adele the rescheduling fee to reschedule the youth center for today. Luckily the youth center wasn't booked for anything.

Rocky and Tommy were standing at the front with Jason, Adam, Billy, Andros, and Zack. TJ and Carlos were the ushers. JT was the ring bearer.

Trini and Aisha came down the aisle first, then Tanya, Ashley and Cassie, and then Amelia came down the aisle, tossing rose petals gently onto the ground. Amelia was proud to be the flower girl and she took her job seriously.

Then it was time for the brides to come down the aisle. First Carrie came down the aisle with her father and joined Rocky at the front.

Then all eyes were on Kim who came down the aisle with her father and brother accompanying her, her brother in his Army uniform.

Tommy felt tears come to his eyes.

"Hold it together, bro," Jason said.

"I am, but she's so beautiful!" Tommy managed to get out.

Kim joined Tommy at the front and took his hands in hers.

"For the record, this is the first double wedding I have ever done before, and I know it's going to be the best, so let's get started." Eli, Billy's friend, said.

"For Kim and Tommy this very spot in which we stand holds a lot of memories, both good and bad, which turned out fine in the end. This spot meant so much to them that they, and Carrie and Rocky, decided that it would be the perfect spot for their double wedding."

"The rings, please," Eli said as Jason handed him both Carrie and Rocky's and Kim and Tommy's rings. Eli tried to keep them straight, the gold bands belonging to Kim and Tommy and the silver bands belonging to Carrie and Rocky.

Eli handed Tommy and Rocky's bands to Kim and Carrie.

"Do you, Kimberly Ann Hart, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health? Please say I do."

"I do," Kim said as she slid Tommy's band onto his left ring finger.

"And do you, Caroline Denise Valetti, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health? Please say I do."

"I do," Carrie said as she slid Rocky's band onto his left ring finger.

Eli then handed Kim and Carrie's wedding bands to Tommy and Rocky.

"Do you, Thomas James Oliver, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health? Please say I do."

"I do," Tommy said as he slid Kim's band on her left ring finger.

"And do you, Rockford James DeSantos, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health? Please say I do."

"Heck yeah I do!" Rocky said as everyone laughed, even Carrie.

"And now, by the power invested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you four husbands and wives. You may kiss the brides," Eli said as Kim and Tommy and Rocky and Carrie kissed.

Rocky and Carrie were still kissing when Kim said something.

"Ahem!" Kim said as Rocky and Carrie stopped.

"What?" Rocky said.

"You can do a lot of kissing later, but we have a reception to get to," Kim said.

"Oh yeah, right," Carrie said as Rocky blushed.

"It is my pleasure to introduce to all of you, Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Oliver and Mr. and Mrs. Rockford DeSantos!" Eli said as Kim and Tommy and Rocky and Carrie started to walk up the aisle followed by the wedding party.

Angel Grove Youth Center, Angel Grove

8 pm

Everyone was dancing the night away at the reception. Tanya was sitting at a table with Amelia, who was eating her piece of cake.

"Do you want a piece of my cake, Auntie Tanya?" Amelia asked.

"No, sweetie, although it looks good, I shouldn't," Tanya said.

"Why not?" Amelia asked.

"Because if I sneak a piece, your Uncle Adam will yell at me," Tanya said.

"Okay, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Tanya said.

Amelia slowly ate her piece of cake. Tanya was trying to resist but she just couldn't.

"Oh, screw it! Amelia, can I have just one tiny piece of your cake, please?" Tanya asked.

"Sure! I won't tell Uncle Adam, promise," Amelia said as Tanya took a fork and took a tiny piece of cake.

"Busted!" Adam said as he came over to the table.

"It was a tiny piece! A tiny piece of cake is not going to hurt the baby!" Tanya said, rolling her eyes at Adam.

"Well enjoy it now because it's the last piece of cake you're having until the baby is born," Adam said as he walked away.

"Yes, dear," Tanya said as she crossed her fingers behind her back. Amelia giggled.

Meanwhile Kim and Tommy and Rocky and Carrie were talking about their plans for their honeymoons.

"Me and Carrie are going to Minneapolis for our honeymoon, what about you two?" Rocky asked.

"We're staying at the Hilton in Angel Grove and spending our time at Bulk's bar and restaurant that's a block away. He put in a pool and an outdoor bar. It's all we can afford since Tommy's going to graduate school to get his master's degree," Kim said.

"Well, you two have fun. We'll be thinking about you in Minneapolis," Rocky said.

The DJ got on the microphone then to announce the first dance.

"Now for the moment the newlywed couples are looking forward to…the first dance as husbands and wives!" the DJ said as Kim and Tommy and Rocky and Carrie went to the dancefloor.

Kim and Tommy were dancing to the song that they and Rocky and Carrie chose as their first song, "You Take My Breath Away".

"So, we finally got married," Tommy said.

"Yeah, and it was perfect, even if it was a do-over," Kim said.

"My thoughts exactly. You look amazing in that dress," Tommy said.

"And you look amazing in that tux," Kim said.

"I love you, Beautiful," Tommy said.

"I love you too, Handsome," Kim said as they kissed.

.


	18. Bad Timing

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 18: Bad Timing

The Hilton, Angel Grove

3 am

June 21, 2002

Kim and Tommy were wrapped in each other's arms after making love shortly after they got to the hotel after seeing Carrie and Rocky off on their honeymoon.

"We finally did it, we finally got some time to ourselves," Kim said.

"Yeah, now that we got that out of the way, there's a huge favor I have to ask of you," Tommy said.

"What's that?" Kim asked.

"Cut my hair," Tommy said picking up the clippers.

"Are you serious?! Oh my gosh you're serious! But why?" Kim asked.

"I'm a graduate student now, Kim, I need to look professional. Besides, who's going to hire someone with hair halfway down to their back?" Tommy said handing her the clippers.

"Uh uh, not in this bed. You go sit in that chair and I'll cut your hair. Just let me get a robe on first," Kim said as Tommy did as he was told and sat down in the chair. Kim got a robe on, plugged in the clippers, and turned the clippers on. She took a deep breath and started cutting Tommy's hair.

Later, in the morning Tommy went to Bulk's bar with his new haircut and a newspaper under his arm.

Bulk was the first to notice the haircut.

"Look Skull, he finally cut his hair. Not bad, not bad at all," Bulk said.

"Yeah, not bad at all," Skull said.

Tommy just kept on going until he got to a lounger near the pool and sat down. He looked through the paper.

The phone started ringing. Bulk answered it.

He got a look of uncertainty on his face and walked over to where Tommy was sitting.

"Hey, Tommy, it's for you," Bulk said as Tommy took the phone.

He got a concerned look on his face, hung the phone up, gathered his things, and went back to the hotel.

He let himself into the room. Kim was sitting in a chair.

"Hey Kim, I have some bad news," Tommy said.

"I knew it! An alien invasion of Earth is happening, and you must go save the Earth. I knew this was going to happen," Kim said.

"I'm sorry, beautiful, but Andros called and said that he and I and a few other rangers have to take a trip to the moon to stop this invasion," Tommy said.

"Okay, but what about me? What am I supposed to do for five days by myself?" Kim asked, hurt in her eyes.

"Use our honeymoon money and buy some stuff for yourself and the kids. Go on a shopping spree with the girls. I have to go," Tommy said as he grabbed a few things and left the room and Kim in a hurry.

Trini and Jason's House, Angel Grove

11 am

Trini was busy taking a shower when she heard the phone ring, some shuffling, and a door slammed shut.

She got out of the shower, dried herself off, and put her robe on.

"Jason?" Trini called for him but got no answer.

She went to the kitchen and found a note.

It read:

Sorry Trini, Tommy called, and he needed me to go on this moon mission that Andros assembled. Sorry. I'll make it up to you.

Jason

Just then she heard a car pull up and a car door slammed shut and hurried footsteps coming up the sidewalk.

"Trini! I lost my husband!" Kim cried.

"Like I lost my fiancé!" Trini said showing Kim the note.

"I knew it! This really is real!" Kim said.

"Yeah, so now we have three people to kill!"

"Tommy, Jason, and Ashley's evil boyfriend Andros!" Kim said.

"Did Tommy say how long they'll be gone?" Trini asked.

"No, but I talked to Billy, who knows, and he said a couple of days. Now we have to kill Billy for not telling us!" Kim said.

"We have to find a way to kill them without being obvious," Trini said.

"Wait a minute, did they invite Rocky to this moon mission, since he was a red ranger too?" Kim asked.

"Only way to find out," Trini asked as she dialed Carrie's cell phone.

"Hello?" Carrie said half asleep.

"Hey, it's 1 pm where you are. You're supposed to be awake! Is Rocky with you?" Trini asked.

Carrie held the phone close to Rocky's head. He was snoring loudly.

"Does that answer your question?" Carrie asked.

"Crystal clear. Thanks Carrie," Trini said.

"What's going on? I thought everything was fine when we left?" Carrie asked.

"It's not as of right now. We'll tell you when you get home. Gotta go, bye!" Trini said as she hung up.

"So, Rocky's with her? He is not going to be happy that he got left out," Kim said.

"Nope he's not. Now, where were we?" Trini said.

"Plotting to kill the boys?" Kim said.

"Right," Trini said as she started thinking of plans.

June 23, 2002

10 am

The red ranger's past and present got back from the moon mission in one piece. Tommy was walking away from them when he heard a familiar voice.

"Thomas James Oliver! You are a dead man!" Tommy heard Kim shout at him.

There she was with Trini, Ashley, and Cassie ready to pounce.

Tommy gulped.

Jason also gulped, along with Andros and TJ. They knew they weren't going to survive.

Tommy ended up sleeping out in the woods for a week, Jason ended up sleeping on his front porch also for a week, and Andros and TJ each spent a week sleeping in Andros' car.

And from then on, they always followed a simple rule:

Never piss off a female power ranger. Ever.

And Rocky? He never let his fellow red rangers forget about leaving him out of the moon mission.


	19. Tommy's Big Break

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 19: Tommy's Big Break

Kim and Tommy's House, Reefside

12 pm

August 12, 2002

Tommy was getting the mail from the mailbox when a letter caught his eye. It was from Anton Mercer.

Tommy saw Kim pull up in her car and get out.

"Hey beautiful, I think I have news that could change our lives forever!" Tommy said.

"I do too," Kim said weakly.

"Anyways, I may have gotten the study abroad job with Anton Mercer, the world-famous paleontologist!" Tommy said.

"Well, what does the letter say?" Kim asked.

Tommy opened the letter and as he read the letter, he got a wide grin on his face.

"I got it! I got the job!" Tommy said.

"Well, it's good you got the job, because we're expecting not one, but two babies again," Kim said.

Tommy did a double take and got even more excited than before.

"Babies? We're having twins?! That's great news, beautiful!" Tommy said giving her a hug and a kiss.

"Yeah, but you said a study abroad job. How long will you be gone?" Kim asked.

"Six months. Wait, that's around the time the twins are supposed to come," Tommy said.

"Yes, because twins tend to come early," Kim pointed out.

"Okay, change of plans. I'm not going to accept the job. I want to be there for you through all this," Tommy said.

"No, I'm not letting you throw this once in a lifetime job away, nope, not going to happen," Kim said.

"But, beautiful, are you sure?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. It's only six months. You'll be back before you know it," Kim said.

"Thanks, beautiful, you're the best!" Tommy said.

"When do you have to leave?" Kim asked.

"In a few days," Tommy said.

"Then we have three days to tell the twins about this and spend some quality time together," Kim said as they went into the house.

Telling the twins was the easy part, they thought it was cool that their father was going to dig for dinosaur bones for six months. Telling the gang was another. The girls started arguing with Tommy and the guys just stared into the air and watched the girls tear Tommy apart.

Later that night, Tommy and Kim were watching TV and discussing the day's happenings.

"The girls hate my guts for leaving you like this," Tommy said.

"Don't worry about them. They'll get over it," Kim said.

"So, you're okay with me leaving? If not, I can tell Anton that I changed my mind," Tommy said.

"For the last time I'm fine with it. Jason said he'll be your stand in throughout this pregnancy, so you don't have to worry so much," Kim said.

"Maybe I can leave a few weeks early so I don't miss anything."

"But only if Anton lets you."

"I'm sure he will," Tommy said as Kim snuggled into him, closed her eyes, and fell asleep.


	20. Boys or Girls or One of Each?

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 20: Boys or Girls or One of Each?

Northridge Medical Group, Reefside

November 15, 2002

1 pm

Kim was sitting in the waiting room of Dr. Mark Roberts' office looking through magazines as was Jason, Trini, and Tommy's parents. Then a nurse came out.

"Kimberly Oliver?" the nurse called as Kim waved.

"Right here," Kim said as she, Jason, Trini, Jan, and James got up and followed the nurse to the exam room.

"Okay, let's get your vitals and weight then I'm going to have to ask your family to leave so you can get into a gown," the nurse said as Kim got on the scale. The nurse took down her weight. Kim sat down, and the nurse took her blood pressure, temperature, and pulse.

Trini, Jason, Jan, and James left the room, so Kim could change into a gown. A few minutes later they came back in.

Soon there was a knock on the door.

"Hello, Kimberly? How is everything going? Dr. Roberts asked.

"Really good. I swear they're little martial artists like their father because one's kicking my kidney and the other is kicking my bladder," Kim said.

"How is your husband by the way?"

"He's doing good. He's busy working out in the field. My older kids and I talk to him on the webcam once a week for an hour but that's it."

"Will he be here for the twins' arrival?"

"It depends on when they come. My previous set of twins came at 36 weeks, so we'll see."

"Yeah, twins usually come at 36 or 37 weeks, or later, but I'm not letting you go past 37 weeks. We don't want the babies to get too big. Let's look at those little martial artists, shall we?" Dr. Roberts said as he got the ultrasound machine started up, put some gel on Kim's stomach and moved the wand around.

"Here's Baby A's head, and the shoulders, the arms, and the legs. You want to know the sexes of the babies, right?" Dr. Roberts asked.

"Yes, please," Kim said as he moved the wand further down.

"Well, Baby A is a girl, and let's look at her sibling. Baby B's head and limbs look perfectly normal, and looks like Baby B is a boy, congratulations!" Dr. Roberts said as Kim looked at Trini, Jason, Jan, and James, who all smiled.

After the appointment Kim and the others walked out of the doctor's office happy that the twins were growing normally, and that Kim was having another boy and girl.

Later that night Kim and Tommy were talking over the webcam about how her appointment went.

"How are the twins doing?" Tommy asked.

"Doing well? Want to know what we're having?" Kim asked.

"Yes, tell me," Tommy said.

Kim held up a white ranger onesie and a pink ranger onesie, "Guess," she said.

"We're having another boy and a girl?!" Tommy asked.

"Yes sir, we are! They're growing normally, and all their parts are working just fine," Kim said.

"Wow, I am so happy I could burst!" Tommy said excitedly.

"I know, I am too! I love you, handsome," Kim said.

"I love you too, beautiful," Tommy said blowing her a kiss as they said goodnight to each other and signed off.


	21. Baby Park's Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 21: Baby Park's Arrival

Kim and Tommy's House, Reefside

6 pm

December 6, 2002

Kim and Trini were cleaning up in the kitchen after Sunday dinner, and Carrie, Rocky, Jason, Aisha, Jimmy, Tanya, and Adam were sitting in the living room.

Tanya was talking to Carrie and Aisha when she felt a sharp pain in her back which spread to her middle causing her to wince.

"Tanya, are you, all right?" Adam asked, concerned.

"Oh, it's probably nothing. I've been having contractions all day, and most of them end up being false," Tanya said.

"Whatever you say, Tanya," Aisha said as she went back to her conversation with Carrie and Tanya.

An hour later Tanya knew that the baby was coming. The contractions were coming closer together.

"Adam, I think the baby's coming!" Tanya said as a contraction hit her.

Adam jumped up from the couch and helped Tanya up.

Kim and Trini stopped what they were doing and went to help.

"Kim, here's my keys, go start my car. Trini, call the hospital and tell them we're on our way!" Adam said as he and Tanya walked slowly to the front door.

Kim went to the car while Carrie, Rocky and Aisha helped Adam with Tanya while Jason and Jimmy took over cleaning up the kitchen and Trini called the hospital.

When they got outside Tanya stopped then and felt something wet going down her leg.

"I was hoping that was going to happen!" Tanya said relieved.

"What?" Adam asked.

"My water just broke!" Tanya said.

"Oh man!" Adam said as he helped Tanya into the car, got in, and drove off.

9 am

The next morning Kim woke up to her phone vibrating. She picked up her phone from the bedside table and checked the caller ID. It was Aisha. She spent all night at the hospital waiting for her godchild to be born. Jimmy dropped her off before heading home.

"Hello, 'sha. Did she have the baby yet?" Kim asked.

"Oh yes, she did! We now have a little girl to spoil!" Aisha said.

"A girl?! I thought…" Kim started to say but Aisha cut her off.

"Adam and I thought she was going to have a boy, but that little girl proved us wrong!"

"What's her name?"

"Zenith. Zenith Katherine Aisha Park, eight pounds, nine ounces, 20 ½ inches long. Mama and baby are both doing well," Aisha said.

"That's good. The twins and I will stop by later," Kim said.

"Okay, I'll let Tanya and Adam know. I must call Rocky and Carrie next. Will you call Jason and Trini for me?"

"Sure, I will. Bye, 'sha." Kim said.

"Bye, girl. See you later." Aisha said as she hung up.

Kim got dressed and went to start up her laptop. She and Tommy usually chat in the morning on Mondays.

Once her laptop was on Kim went into their chatroom, but Tommy wasn't online yet, which was odd because he was usually online before her.

Kim picked up her phone and dialed Tommy's cell phone number. It went straight to voice mail.

Kim started to panic and called Jason and Trini.

"Hello?" Jason answered.

"Jason, have you heard from Tommy at all this morning?" Kim asked him frantically.

"Kim, slow down and calm down. I'm sure he's busy doing dinosaur stuff. Maybe he got called on a mission," Jason said.

"Don't say that word. That's a dirty, nasty word. Can you please call him for me?"

"Okay, if that will calm you down, I'll do it," Jason said as he said goodbye to Kim and hung up.

Jason dialed Tommy's number and it went straight to voice mail. Jason knew something was up when Tommy wouldn't answer his phone.

"Trini, I'm going to Mariner Bay. Don't wait for me," Jason called as he left the house.

"Should I go over to Kim's?" Trini asked.

"Yes, she needs someone to talk to now, and to keep her calm. We need to do what's best for the babies."

"And what's that?"

"Bring Tommy home, where he belongs," Jason said as he drove off.


	22. Finding Tommy

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 22: Finding Tommy

Somewhere in Mariner Bay

February 28, 2003

12 pm

It's been two months since Tommy didn't answer his phone. Jason soon found out why. He got a call from Carter Grayson, the Red Lightspeed Rescue Ranger who was also on the red ranger moon mission, that they detected a disturbance on the island Tommy was working on. Jason was on his way to Mariner Bay when he got the call.

They later learned that there was an explosion on the island, and it exploded, killing everyone on it.

Or so they thought.

They acted upon Kim's feeling she was getting through her and Tommy's link that he was alive, which brought on three search missions.

Jason and Carter were on the third mission when they saw a familiar looking person walking in a daze along the side of the road somewhere in Mariner Bay.

"Tommy!" Jason and Carter said.

They parked the ambulance and ran over to where the figure was standing. They got a closer look. The haircut said it all.

"Tommy! Bro, I'm so glad to see you!" Jason said.

"The island…exploded. I…dived off…the cliff…before…" Tommy said, clearly injured.

"You don't have to explain, let's get you to the ambulance," Carter said as he and Jason fireman carried Tommy to the ambulance, got him settled in the back, and took off towards the base hospital.

After a few hours of treatment at the base hospital for cuts, bumps, and bruises and a sprained ankle Tommy and Jason headed back to Reefside.

"I don't know if Kim's going to be happy or pissed to see you," Jason said.

"How is she? Did she have the babies yet?" Tommy asked.

"Nope, and if she doesn't go into labor by Friday Dr. Roberts will induce her."

"She's 37 weeks, isn't she?"

"Yep. There's no way the doctor's letting her go past 37 weeks."

"Here we are. I'm a dead man," Tommy said as they pulled up to the house and got out of the car.

Tommy slowly walked up to the house and turned the doorknob.

He went in the house. Kim was sitting in the chair, asleep. She had tear stains down her cheeks.

Tommy knelt beside her and brushed a few stray hairs out of her face. She started to wake up.

She looked at the person in front of her, smiled, and hugged him.

Tommy thought he was going to get a slap in the face, but he saw that she was worn out, from what he wasn't sure.

"It's you, it really is you," Kim whispered.

"Yes, it's me, beautiful. If you're mad at me I understand," Tommy said.

"I'm too tired to be mad. I'm so tired of being pregnant. I just want it all over with," Kim said.

"What can I do to help?" Tommy asked.

"You know, there is something you can do to help," Kim said with a wicked look on her face.

Jason took that as his cue to leave.

"I'm going to leave you two alone, because I don't want to know what's going to happen next," Jason said.

"Bye, Jason!" Tommy and Kim said in unison.

After Jason left, Kim and Tommy started to make out, taking it to the couch.

After a few minutes of making out Kim cried out in pain.

"I'm so good at this," Tommy said as Kim punched him in the arm.

"I'm having…a…contraction," Kim said, breathing hard.

Tommy held her until the contraction had passed.

"You okay, beautiful?" Tommy asked.

"Now I am…or maybe not," Kim said as she felt something go down her leg.

Tommy got up suddenly with a shocked look on his face.

"Did your…water just break?" Tommy asked.

Kim nodded.

"Where are the twins?" Tommy asked.

"With your parents," Kim said weakly.

"Okay, I'll grab the overnight bag and help you to the car," Tommy said grabbing the overnight bag and leading Kim out to the jeep. He helped her get in and sped off towards the hospital.

Reefside Community Hospital

9 pm

Jason, Trini, Jan, James, and Aisha were all in the waiting room of the hospital's maternity ward waiting on news about Kim and the twins.

Tommy came out then, shaking out his right hand.

"How is she, son?" James asked.

"She's hanging in there. She's eight centimeters dilated. Only two more to go and she'll be ready to push."

"She must've done a number on your hand, bro!" Jason said.

"Yeah, it's payback for the disappearing act I pulled," Tommy said.

"But at least you're okay, that's the important part!" Jan said.

A nurse came into the waiting room then after checking Kim again.

"Mr. Oliver? You're needed in your wife's room. She ten centimeters and ready to push. I've called the doctor. We're moving her to the delivery room now," the nurse said.

"Wish me luck, guys," Tommy said as he went back into the room.

"Good luck!" Trini said.

Moments later the nurses were pushing Kim's bed through the doorway and heading towards the delivery room.

Tommy came out then.

"Trini, Aisha, she wants you two in there with her," Tommy said.

Trini and Aisha got excited and nodded their answers. They followed Tommy to the delivery room.

After they washed their hands and put on scrubs the nurses brought them back to the delivery room.

Kim got a relieved look on her face when Tommy, Trini, and Aisha came into the room.

Tommy went over to Kim's left side and held her left hand. Trini stood on her right side and Aisha next to Tommy on her left.

"Are you sure you want us in here, Kim?" Trini asked.

"Yes, I do, as long as you two don't make a scene it's okay. Besides, you two are like sisters to me, and I wouldn't have it any other way," Kim said.

"Okay, Kimberly, everything's ready. On your next contraction push with all you've got, okay?" Dr. Roberts said, looking up from between Kim's legs.

Kim felt the contraction and pushed slowly and kept on pushing until the doctor stopped her.

"Baby A's head is out. Don't push just yet," the doctor said as he suctioned out the baby's mouth and nose.

"Okay, push again," the doctor instructed as Kim pushed, crushing Tommy's hand with her super strong grip.

"Kim…my hand," Tommy said.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it, Tommy?" Kim said through clenched teeth.

Then a strong cry erupted in the room.

"It's a girl!" the doctor said holding the baby up for all to see. Tommy cut his daughter's cord.

"Oh girl, she's so gorgeous!" Aisha said as the doctor handed her to a nurse who put her on a warmer to dry her off.

"Oh, Tommy, just look at her, she's…" Kim started to say.

"Perfect," Tommy said looking down at Kim with tears in his eyes.

"Sorry to ruin this moment between you two, but her brother wants to join his sister in the outside world," Dr. Roberts said.

Kim nodded as she clenched Tommy's hand and didn't wait for the doctor to tell her to push as she pushed.

"The head is out. A couple more pushes should do it," the doctor said suctioning out the baby's mouth and nose.

A couple more pushes and another strong cry filled the room.

"It's a boy!" the doctor said holding up the baby for all to see. Tommy cut his son's cord.

"He looks like his daddy!" Trini said as Aisha nodded.

The nurse took him to a warmer to dry him off.

After weighing and measuring the babies and taking their footprints the nurses came over to Tommy and Kim, putting the babies in Kim's arms.

She looked down at her children with tears in her eyes. They were so beautiful beyond words. She couldn't take her eyes off them.

"You two have to have names for them!" Aisha said.

"We do. Brielle Faith is our daughter's name and Bennett Josiah is our son's name," Kim said smiling.

"Those names fit them perfectly," Trini said.

"I'm going to tell Jason and my parents about their arrival," Tommy said kissing Kim as he walked towards the door.

"I'll come with you," Trini said as she left the room.

"Well?" Jason asked Trini as she came into the waiting room.

"They're here!" Trini said.

"Really?" Jason asked.

"Really, bro. Their mother did an amazing job, and they're both perfect," Tommy said, coming into the waiting room.

"What are their names? How much do they weigh?" Jan asked.

"Brielle Faith Oliver weighed in at six pounds six ounces and measured in at 18 ½ inches long, and her brother, Bennett Josiah Oliver weighed in at six pounds ten ounces and measured in at 19 inches long. They're both healthy and they and their mother are doing great!" Tommy said.

Just then the nurses were coming down the hall pushing two bassinets with a baby in each.

"Here they come, and they're both gorgeous!" Jan said admiring her grandchildren.

James nodded with tears in his eyes.

"Looks like you've hit the jackpot, Tommy," Jason said.

"Yeah, I have. I must go back to Kim. They're going to move her to the postpartum floor a floor below," Tommy said as he went back to Kim.

"We'll go to the nursery with the babies. Give Kim our love," Jan said as she, Jason, Trini, and James followed the nurses to the nursery also a floor below.

A couple of hours later after the godparents and grandparents went home Kim and Tommy got some alone time with their new children.

"Man, it all went by so fast. We got here at 3 pm and had the babies at 9 pm. Were JT and Amelia this fast?" Tommy asked.

"Nope, they took the longest. I was admitted into the hospital at 9 pm and didn't have them until 7 the next morning. They took 10 hours," Kim said.

"Let's just not hope that our next child or children are faster than Brielle and Bennett," Tommy said.

"Who says we're having more children?" Kim said.

"I mean, do you want more children, Kim?" Tommy asked.

"Maybe, we'll see in about three or four years," Kim said.

"I love you, Beautiful," Tommy said.

"For what?" Kim asked.

"For everything. For giving me four wonderful children, for the love you give, for being there for me when I need you most," Tommy said.

"And for making sure you don't forget your keys to the jeep every morning," Kim said.

Tommy laughed at that.

"Yeah, that too," Tommy said.

"And I love you for those same things and more, Thomas James Oliver, forever and always," Kim said as they kissed.

Then the twins started to fuss, and Kim started to feed them.

Their world was perfect, and it was only beginning.


	23. The Twins Meet their New Siblings

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 23: The Twins Meet their New Siblings

Reefside Community Hospital

12 pm

March 1, 2003

Tommy was heading to the vending machines in the breakroom when Carrie, Rocky, JT, and Amelia got off the elevator. JT saw Tommy and got excited.

"Daddy!" JT shouted as he ran towards his father. Tommy enveloped him in a bear hug. Amelia joined her father and brother a few seconds later.

"God, I missed you two so much!" Tommy said with tears in his eyes.

"We missed you too, Daddy," Amelia said hugging him harder.

"Daddy, did you almost blow up like that guy did in Die Hard?" JT asked.

"Almost, but how did you know about Die Hard anyways?" Tommy asked his son.

"Uncle Rocky showed me it," JT said.

Rocky hid behind Carrie as Tommy glared at him.

"What? I just showed him a clip of it," Rocky said.

"I'll deal with you later. Let's just hope your son is more like his mother," Tommy said.

"She's just as bad as I am. What?" Rocky said as Carrie hit him on the arm.

"Just shut up. I want to see the babies," Carrie said as Tommy led them and the twins to Kim's room.

Once they got to Kim's room Tommy opened the door and they all went in.

Kim just got done feeding the babies and was holding Brielle while Bennett was propped up on some pillows on the bed.

"Oh my gosh, are they just the most beautiful babies you've ever seen?" Carrie gushed.

"Yeah, they're not that bad…ow!" Rocky said as Carrie hit him upside the head.

"Thanks guys!" Kim said giving Carrie a hug with her free arm.

Tommy and Rocky lifted JT and Amelia onto the bed so they could get a close-up look at the babies.

"They're pretty, Mommy," Amelia said.

"They look cool," JT said, trying not to sound too mushy.

"Do you two want to hold them?" Kim asked.

"Yeah!" JT and Amelia said as Kim put Bennett in JT's arms and Brielle in Amelia's arms. Kim and Tommy helped hold the babies' heads up, so they wouldn't flop around so much.

"Hi Benny, I'm your big brother JT, and we're going to have so much fun together!" JT told his baby brother. Bennett cooed softly.

"Hi Bri, I'm your big sister Amelia and we're going to do so much together, like play house and Barbies," Amelia told her baby sister. Brielle sort of smiled.

Kim and Tommy watched the exchanges and smiled.

Once the twins were done holding the babies Carrie and Rocky took turns holding the babies.

"Just think, Rocky, in over a month we'll be holding our son and getting to bask in the moment of new parenthood," Carrie said, holding Brielle.

"But our kid's going to be cooler and have hair on his head…ow!" Rocky said as Tommy this time hit Rocky upside the head.

"That's payback for saying that and for showing my kid Die Hard!" Tommy said.

"Thank you, Tommy! Saved me a sore hand," Carrie said.

Kim and Tommy laughed at that remark. Rocky wasn't going to have it easy, that's for sure.


	24. A Boy Named Rocky, Jr

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 24: A Boy Named Rocky Jr.

Carrie and Rocky's House, Angel Grove

April 12, 2003

2 pm

Kim, Trini, and Aisha pulled up to Carrie and Rocky's house at 2 in the afternoon, getting ready to cheer Carrie up. Carrie was 5 days overdue and pregnancy was wearing her thin. She had no patience left and was about to kill Rocky, so he asked the girls to cheer her up.

"I'm coming!" Carrie said sharply as she waddled to the front door.

"Hey Care Bear! We're here to cheer you up!" Kim said smiling.

"Oh, yay me! Come on in," Carrie muttered as she let the girls in.

Kim, Trini, and Aisha sat down on the couch. Carrie awkwardly sat down in a chair.

"So, let me guess. My ass of a husband asked you gals to come over to cheer me up, didn't he?" Carrie asked, annoyed.

"Um yes, he did," Kim said.

"There's nothing you can do to cheer me up. I'm doomed to be pregnant forever," Carrie said exhausted.

"It'll happen eventually. Your son is as stubborn as his father, and when you least expect it, he'll come, on his own time and on his own terms," Aisha said.

"But when will he come is the question, I've been asking for the last 5 days," Carrie said.

"You'll just know," Kim said.

"How should you know? Each of your kids came early," Carrie said.

"Because I was an overdue baby myself. Every year on my birthday my mom would tell me the story about the fact that I was 5 days overdue and came in the middle of the night, rousing her out of her sleep and in a thunderstorm. Then two hours later I was born, just like that," Kim said.

"Wow, I hope that happens to me. I just want this whole thing over with," Carrie said.

"It'll be over soon, I promise."

"You'd better be right, or else you owe me 20 bucks."

"Deal," Kim said, shaking Carrie's hand.

April 13, 2003

1 am

Carrie and Rocky were sound asleep when Carrie was hit with a sharp pain that went through her back and around her middle. It was enough to wake her up. She nudged Rocky.

"Rocky, I just had a contraction. It was pretty sharp," Carrie said.

"So? It's the only one you had so far, so wait a half an hour," Rocky said as he turned over and went back to sleep.

A half an hour passed, and Carrie's contractions were getting closer together, until they were six minutes apart. Then she felt a pop, and the bed felt wet beneath her.

"Rocky, wake up! My water just broke," Carrie said calmly.

"So? Wait…what?!" Rocky said startled.

"You heard me," Carrie shot back.

"Okay, we have to go, to the hospital, I mean! I'll grab your bag and help you down to the car," Rocky said as Carrie got up, threw some clothes on, and walked with Rocky downstairs to the car.

Angel Grove Community Hospital, Angel Grove

1:30 am

Kim met Trini at the doors of the ER, with Aisha and Adam following.

"Hey, how is she?" Kim asked.

"She's fine, for now. There's a delay in her being admitted to the maternity ward due to a staff shortage so she's in a room in the ER, waiting her turn. She's not too happy," Trini said.

"When can we see her?" Aisha asked.

"As soon as Rocky comes out and gives the all clear," Trini said.

15 minutes later Rocky came out into the waiting room.

"Well?" Aisha said.

"She's ready for visitors. She's dilated to a five and just got the epidural so she's feeling some relief," Rocky said.

"How long until she gets admitted upstairs?" Adam asked.

"Not for a couple of hours yet due to the shortage. They have to move some patients to post-partum but with only 3 nurses that's hard to do," Rocky said.

"Wow. Let's just hope your son doesn't rush to get here," Kim said as they went back to see Carrie.

It was a little after 3 am when a couple of nurses came to take Carrie to labor and delivery. The baby held off from coming surprisingly.

"Where's the wheelchair?" Rocky asked.

"Nope, we're wheeling her in this bed to the maternity ward so if the baby decides to come while we're en route he won't end up on the floor," One of the nurses named Jackie said as she unlocked the wheels on the bed.

Soon they were pushing the bed out of the ER and towards the elevators. Minutes later they arrived at room 513. The nurses helped Carrie transfer over to the bed in the room and covered her up in blankets.

"Now I'm going to have to ask you four to step out for a bit, so I can check Mrs. DeSantos over to see how far she's dilated, okay?" Nina, the other nurse, said as Kim, Trini, Aisha, and Adam left the room.

Moments later the doctor came running down the hall and went into Carrie's room. Rocky came out then.

"Man, that was quick. She's at a ten and ready to push and wants all of you in there with her," Rocky said as they went back into the room.

"Carrie, breathe!" Rocky said as he went over to her left side.

"Tell me to breathe again and I will chop your dick off and feed it to the sharks!" Carrie said through gritted teeth. Rocky gulped.

"Wow, she sounds pissed!" Trini whispered to Kim as Kim nodded.

"You're damn right I'm pissed! I'm pissed at Rocky, and I'm especially pissed at our son who was supposed to be here 5 days ago but decided to take his sweet time getting here! So frankly, I'm ready to get this all over with!" Carrie half screamed, half cried.

"Okay mama, ready when you are!" the doctor said from his position between Carrie's legs.

"I can push now?" Carrie asked weakly.

"Yes, you can," the doctor reassured her.

"Thank God," Carrie muttered as she slowly pushed, and kept on pushing until the doctor stopped her.

"The head is out. I just need to suction out the mouth and nose and then you can push again," the doctor said as he did just that.

"Now push again," the doctor said as Carrie pushed.

"I hate you so much!" Carrie said to Rocky with tears welling up in her eyes as she crushed Rocky's hand with hers.

"I know, keep going!" Rocky said grimacing as his hand turned purple.

Then a loud, strong cry erupted the atmosphere.

"It's a boy, momma and daddy! Congratulations!" the doctor said holding the baby for everyone to see, then handed him to a nurse so she could clean him up.

A few minutes later the nurse handed the baby wrapped in a blanket to Carrie.

"Hi Junior, took you long enough!" Carrie said to her son. He just stared at her with big blue eyes.

"He's going to be the next quarterback for the Green Bay Packers, just you wait," Rocky said.

"Maybe," Carrie said as Junior started to fuss.

"We better let you feed him. We know what happens when Rocky goes too long without food," Aisha said.

"Gee, thanks," Rocky said as Carrie slapped him on the arm with her free hand.

Rocky, Kim, Trini, Aisha, and Adam left the room.

Jimmy was waiting for them in the waiting room.

"Is my nephew here yet?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes, he is. Eight pounds Ten ounces 21 inches long. He's eating right now so it'll be a bit before we can go back in," Rocky said.

"Took him long enough! Who does he look like?"

"Exactly like his father, so now we're doomed," Aisha said.

"Hey! That hurt!" Rocky said clearly offended.

"I'm just joking, Rocko! Can't you take a joke?"

"Yes, I can. I knew you were kidding anyways!"

Aisha slapped Rocky upside the head. Everyone laughed.

After Junior finished eating, they went back into the room.

"I promised Ma and Pop that I'd take a picture of their new grandson," Jimmy said as he got out his camera and snapped a picture.

"So, now that me and Rocky and Tommy and Kim had children, when can we expect any from you two?" Carrie said, looking at Trini and Aisha, as she handed the baby to Kim to hold.

Trini spoke first. "Me? Me and Jason are getting married in a couple of months, so you'll have to wait until then and Aisha and Jimmy are still dating," Trini pointed out.

"Why are you guys so eager for us to have kids, anyways?" Aisha asked.

"The more nieces and nephews the better," Kim said.

"Like I said, you'll have to wait. It'll happen eventually," Trini said.

"Yeah, famous last words. Just look at how long it took you two to get engaged," Kim said.

"Hello! It was only a year after we graduated college that we got engaged," Trini said.

"More like a year and a half," Carrie said.

"Can we just change the subject? Carrie, why are you naming Junior after Rocky again?"

"Because they're exactly alike. They both have very large appetites, they both snores, and they both act and look the same," Carrie said.

"So, Rockford James DeSantos, Jr. huh?" Jimmy said.

"Yes, that's his name and we're not changing it. Besides, all the other names we chose didn't fit him," Carrie said as the baby got passed around until everyone went home.


	25. A Red and Yellow Wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 25: A Red and Yellow Wedding

Angel Grove Botanical Gardens, Angel Grove

June 27, 2003

12 pm

After getting their hair done at the beauty salon, along with their nails, and talking with the florist about the floral arrangements, Kim, Trini, and the girls went to the botanical gardens to start getting ready.

Trini and Jason had always wanted an outdoor wedding and since the park was already the venue for Kim and Tommy's and Carrie and Rocky's weddings they got stuck with the botanical gardens. But the flowers were beautiful this time of year which would make quite a backdrop for their wedding.

Trini looked at herself in the mirror after getting her dress on and sighed.

"I can't believe I'm getting married. I can't believe me and Jason lasted this long," Trini said.

"You and Jason were meant to be together, just like me and Tommy," Kim said fixing Trini's veil.

"Yeah, I used to love our double dates that we went on in high school."

"And we still double date."

"Not that much anymore. You have four beautiful children to chase after."

"Yeah, and pretty soon you'll have your own children to chase after."

"I can't wait for that to happen. I'm always wondering what our first child will be like," Trini said.

"It'll be perfect, no matter what," Kim said giving her best friend a hug.

Just then Carrie came in with Junior fast asleep in her arms.

"Everyone's starting to sit down. The florist needs to talk to you, Kim, one more time," Carrie said as Tanya took Junior from her, so her arms could get some rest.

Trini let Kim handle the floral arrangements because Kim had a knack for flowers and gardening like she did back in high school. She picked out the arrangements, the bouquets, and the guys flowers that they would pin onto their tuxedo jackets.

Kim soon came back with Amelia, who found her talking to the florist.

"There, that's settled. She just forgot where the smaller arrangements were supposed to go, which is strange seeing that I just told her yesterday. She is clearly absent-minded, she is," Kim said sitting down in front of a dresser touching up her hair.

"Maybe because she's 70, that's why," Tanya said putting Junior in his car seat on the table next to where Zenith's car seat was.

"Yeah, I forgot that she's that old," Kim said.

"Hey, she was the only florist who didn't talk back to us when we wanted to change the floral arrangements up so don't blame me!" Trini said.

"Yeah, she is a sweetie and does her job well. At least the price was decent," Kim said.

Almost an hour had past and it was time for the girls to line up for the procession.

Tanya and Aisha lined up first, then Carrie, then Kim, and Amelia before Trini. Trini lined up last with her father who was giving her away.

"Okay girls, let's make this a Kodak moment!" Aisha said as the music started and Tanya started to walk down the aisle.

Soon the other girls followed, and everyone oohed and aahed as Amelia walked down the aisle, scattering flower petals down the aisle.

Trini looked up at her father and smiled.

"You ready, Daddy?" Trini asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be. You picked a good man, Tri. He'll make you happy, I'm sure of it," her father said with tears in his eyes.

"He already has," Trini said as the music played again and Trini and her father walked down the aisle as everyone stood up.

Trini outdid Tanya, Kim, and Carrie in the wedding gown department. She was wearing her mother's wedding gown which was pure satin with some crepe fabric thrown in. She gave everyone the chills with that dress.

Jason couldn't take his eyes off her. He thought she bought the dress from a shop. He didn't know she was going to wear her mother's gown.

When Trini joined Jason at the front Jason spoke.

"Where did you get the dress?" Jason asked.

"Nowhere. It's my mother's wedding dress. I thought I'd change it up for a change," Trini said as Billy's friend Eli, who Jason and Trini asked to do the service, started to speak.

"The botanical gardens have always been the backdrop for many weddings but this one is the first I've done here, and it probably won't be the last," Eli said.

"Now for the vows. The rings, please," Eli said as Tommy handed him the rings.

Just then everyone heard a car door slam. Then a certain tall, blond Australian appeared.

"Did I miss anything?" Kat Hillard asked in her Australian accent.

"Kat!" The girls screamed as the guys whistled their praise.

"No, we were about to start the vows. Take your seat. We'll catch up later," Aisha said as Eli continued.

Kat took her seat along with her companion.

"Do you, Trini Mae Kwan, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health? Please say I do," Eli said.

"I do," Trini said as she slid Jason's wedding ring on his left ring finger.

"And do you, Jason Lee Scott, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health? Please say I do," Eli said.

"I do," Jason said as he slid Trini's wedding ring on her left ring finger.

"Now by the power invested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," Eli said as Jason lifted Trini's veil and kissed her passionately. Everyone cheered.

"Now I proudly introduce you all to Mr. and Mrs. Jason Lee Scott!" Eli said as the crowd cheered again as Jason and Trini walked up the aisle, the wedding party following.

Angel Grove Youth Center, Angel Grove

8 pm

Kim, Tanya, Aisha, Carrie, Kat, and Trini were sitting at a table near the dance floor watching Jason dance with Amelia, who was standing on her tiptoes in order to dance with him.

"He is so good with her," Carrie said, holding Junior.

"Yeah, he loves her and JT to death," Kim said, holding Brielle as Aisha held Bennett.

"Yeah, he's getting his practice in for when we have our own kid," Trini said smiling.

"So, when are you planning on trying for one?" Tanya asked, holding Zenith.

"In a day or two, when we start our road trip through Nevada," Trini said.

"When do you leave?" Kim asked.

"Bright and early in the morning."

"Since Jason is getting his practice in it's about time you get in yours. Hold Brielle for me while I go to the bathroom," Kim said handing Brielle to Trini as she headed towards the bathrooms.

The minute she was handed Brielle, Trini started talking in baby talk to the 4-month-old, who squealed with delight.

A few minutes later Kim came back to her best friend and the godmother of her 4 children rocking Brielle gently.

"Looks like she got her practice in," Tanya said.

"Yeah, she did," Kim said smiling at the sight.

"So, Kat, who's your date?" Aisha said, changing the subject.

"His name is Benji, he's British, and he's into doing yoga, in addition to dancing," Kat said.

"Where did you meet him?" Tanya asked.

"He's in the same dance company I'm in, we bumped into each other one day, literally, and he asked me out for coffee, and the rest is history," Kat said.

"Girl, he is so fine! He is quite the looker!" Aisha said.

"Thanks, sha!" Kat said as Benji came over.

"Hey, gorgeous, care to dance?" Benji asked Kat, offering her his hand.

"With you? Always," Kat said, taking his hand in hers as they went to the dancefloor.

The girls started to whistle as well as the guys.

Billy came over to the girls then.

"Kat's got quite the gentleman, I see," Billy said.

"Yes, she does. What about you, Billy? Who's your date?" Aisha asked.

"I have feelings for a certain justice of the peace," Billy said as Eli came over.

The girls were surprised to say the least.

"Well good for you, Billy. We're so happy for you," Kim said giving Billy a hug.

"Thanks, Kim," Billy said back as he and Eli went to the dancefloor.

"So, Kat's with a hottie, Billy's with the same, and we have pain in the ass husbands and boyfriends?" Carrie said.

"We are so lucky!" Tanya said sarcastically as the other girls laughed.


	26. A Christmas Gathering

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 26: A Christmas Gathering

Kim and Tommy's House, Reefside

December 25, 2003

11 am

Kim, Tommy, and their friends were gathered at Kim and Tommy's house on Christmas morning, exchanging gifts and celebrating Junior, Brielle, and Bennett's first Christmases together.

Tanya and Adam's daughter, Zenith, was already a year old, and starting to walk. The girls were fussing over her, especially Tanya.

"Zenith is getting so big! When did she start to walk?" Kim asked Tanya.

"A week ago. She first pulled herself to a standing position, then she took a few steps, and now she's trying to keep her balance," Tanya said as Zenith fell down on her butt.

"Oh, Z, did you fall down and go boom! Did you? Yes, you did!" Tanya said in baby talk as Zenith squealed.

Trini was off in her own world when Kim spoke to her.

"Trini? Earth to Trini? Are you there?" Kim said startling Trini.

"Oh, sorry, Kim. I must've been dreaming," Trini said.

"What's wrong, Trini? You sound a little…off?" Kim said.

"Oh, it's nothing, really," Trini said sadly.

"You can't fool me, Trini Mae Kwan. What's up?" Kim asked.

"I…I got my period this morning," Trini said.

"Uh oh, that's not good," Carrie said.

"Of course not, she and Jason are trying for a baby," Kim said.

"We are. We've been trying since the day we began our road trip through Nevada. It's been six months and still no luck," Trini said.

"Just be patient, Trini. It will happen," Kim said.

"Easy for you to say. You got pregnant on your wedding night, Carrie and Rocky got pregnant a month after theirs, and me, nothing," Trini cried.

"Okay, so it was easy for us to get pregnant, but it doesn't mean that you're not going to get pregnant. It will happen, I know it will," Kim said hugging her best friend.

"I hope you're right, Kim, I just hope you're right," Trini said.

"Me too, Trini, me too," Kim said.


	27. Tommy's Not So Little Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 27: Tommy's Not So Little Secret

Tommy and Kim's House, Reefside

September 8, 2004

2 pm

There has been some commotion going on in Tommy and Kim's house lately. JT and Amelia were busy getting ready to start the second grade at Reefside Elementary School, Brielle and Bennett were busy with starting to walk and get into things, especially the pots and pans in the kitchen, and Tommy was working on something in the basement.

Which was annoying Kim, because he wouldn't tell her what he was doing.

Tommy had gotten a teaching job at Reefside High School teaching 12th grade science shortly after he got his doctorate. Anton Mercer gave him an excellent reference which got him the job right away.

Now school was starting in a week and Kim had no clue what her husband was up to. But she was too busy to care, chasing after year and a half old babies and tending to her older children, going school supply shopping and clothes shopping.

There was a knock on the door. Kim went to answer it.

"Hey Jason and Trini, come on in," Kim said as Jason and Trini came in.

"Hey firebird, we've got some good news!" Jason said as Trini nodded excitedly.

"Oh my gosh, are you…?" Kim started to say.

"Yes! I'm pregnant!" Trini screamed.

Kim screamed as well as the two of them started to hug and jump up and down.

"When did you find out?" Kim asked.

"A few days ago. I took a test, two lines, and we got it confirmed at the doctors' today," Trini said.

"When are you due?"

"In April, mid-April to be exact."

"We have the sonogram picture to prove it," Jason said showing Kim the sonogram picture.

"Yep, that's a baby all right. It may be tiny, but just wait a few months from now, it'll be a little bigger and starting to move around," Kim said.

"Yeah, I can't wait for that to happen," Trini said as Rocky and Carrie came in, Carrie carrying Junior in her arms.

"Hey, guys, what's all the fuss?" Carrie asked.

"Trini's pregnant!" Kim said.

"Really?! Congratulations!" Carrie said as she gave Trini and Jason hugs.

Rocky was busy raiding Kim and Tommy's fridge. After he got the stuff out for his sandwich, he noticed a dinosaur on the kitchen counter.

"What's this do?" Rocky wondered, twisting the dinosaur's head. An opening noise sounded.

Suddenly the door to the basement opened.

"Whoa," Rocky said as he left what he was doing and went downstairs to the basement.

He was shocked at what he saw.

Tommy was busy installing the monitors when Rocky came up behind him.

"You know, when your wife finds out about this, she's going to be pissed!" Rocky said startling Tommy.

"Rocky! How did you…" Tommy started to say.

"The dinosaur on the kitchen counter, duh!" Rocky said.

"Look, Kim can't find out about this…" Tommy said.

"Kim can't find out about what?" a voice sounded behind Tommy and Rocky.

Tommy gulped.

"Busted!" Rocky said.

"Thomas James Oliver, you better have a good explanation for this…this place, or else…" Kim said.

"Or what, beautiful?" Tommy asked weakly.

"How fast can you spell divorce?" Kim asked.

"Kim, I can explain. It's just a place where I can conduct further research on the things I was working on on the island before it blew up," Tommy said.

"Yeah, right, Tommy, I know you too well," Kim said.

"It's just research, beautiful. I can't say what yet, but I'll let you know soon, promise," Tommy said.

"Fine, I'll believe you, for now. Just don't try to make too much noise, okay?" Kim said turning to go upstairs.

"Okay, beautiful," Tommy said as she out of sight.

"What are you really doing down here besides research?" Rocky asked.

"Can't say exactly. Top secret," Tommy said.

"Sure, it is," Rocky said as he went back upstairs.


	28. First Day of School

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 28: First Day of School

Tommy and Kim's House, Reefside

September 15, 2004

7:15 am

Kim was busy getting JT and Amelia ready for their first day of school as 2nd graders while Tommy was getting Brielle and Bennett fed.

The twins and Kim came in the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"You two look pretty impressive," Tommy said to JT and Amelia.

"Thanks, Daddy!" JT and Amelia said in unison.

"Your mom is coming over to watch the younger twins while I take the older twins to school and you go to work," Kim said giving Tommy a kiss.

"Okay. That must be her now," Tommy said as Jan pulled up to the house.

Once Jan was in the house Kim grabbed her purse, the older twins got their backpacks and lunch bags, and they left the house, saying goodbye to Tommy as they left.

Tommy helped his mom clean up the younger twins, changed them and dressed them. Then Tommy grabbed his suitcase and left the house, remembering the keys to his jeep on the way to the jeep.

Reefside High School

3:30 pm

Tommy locked his office for the day when Principal Randall came up to him.

"Dr. Oliver? Leaving so soon?" she asked.

"Well, it is the end of the school day," Tommy said.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that you had detention today."

"Wait, I thought I didn't have detention until Thursday?"

"I changed my mind. You have detention today," she said as she led him over to three teenagers sitting outside her office.

She walked away, leaving Tommy to address the teens.

"Okay, I thought that I didn't have detention today, so instead of sitting in a stuffy classroom for an hour, how about we go on a fieldtrip?" Tommy said to the teens.

The teens nodded as they got up and followed Tommy to his jeep.

They were soon on the road. They were all silent on the drive.

Tommy pulled up to the museum and he and the teens got out.

As they got to the front door Tommy saw that there was a closed sign on the door.

"Okay, change of plans. I live out in the woods and it's a great place to find fossils, so for the rest of detention I want you to find me some fossils, okay?" Tommy said to the teens who nodded.

Tommy pulled up to the house. It was dark inside. Kim must've gone to Amelia's dance lessons with mom, JT, and the younger twins, he thought to himself as he let himself in the house and went down to the basement to make some adjustments on the equipment.

While Tommy was in the basement the teens were exploring the woods until one of the teens, Kira, fell through a hole in the ground. The other two teens, Conner and Ethan, went after her.

What they discovered underground would change their lives forever.

They soon discovered that the gems they found had quirks of their own the next day at school. Kira decided she had enough and handed her gem to Conner.

Then seconds later she was kidnapped by these strange creatures. Conner and Ethan knew they had to ask the teacher who took them to his house for help.

The house was quiet when they got there. Then Ethan discovered the dinosaur on the counter, twisted its head, and the door to the basement opened. They went downstairs.

"Dude, what is this place?" Conner asked Ethan.

"You're asking me?"

"Hey? Who's down there?" Tommy asked.

"Uh, Conner and Ethan, the kids who had detention with you the other day," Conner said as Tommy came downstairs.

"What are you doing here?" Tommy asked, arms folded across his chest with a baby monitor in one hand.

"First, what is this place that you call a basement?" Ethan asked.

"I won't answer your question until you answer mine," Tommy said.

"We have a problem, dude. Kira got kidnapped by these strange creatures after we discovered these," Conner said, handing Tommy the gems.

"First, don't call me dude. Second, where did you find these?" Tommy asked.

"Underground in the woods," Ethan said.

"Don't tell me you bonded with the gems?" Tommy asked horrified.

"Kind of," Conner said.

"Well, I'm afraid you two and Kira are in it for the long haul," Tommy said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Conner asked.

"I'll tell you on our way to find Kira," Tommy said but then a baby's cry was heard on the baby monitor reminding Tommy that he had other obligations.

"Look, I need to find someone to watch my two youngest kids, then we'll go find Kira," Tommy said as he ran upstairs to tend to Brielle and Bennett and to call one of his friends.

Ten minutes later Aisha arrived after her shift at the animal hospital was over for the day.

"You owe me big time for this. I had to push back my dinner date with Jimmy," Aisha said.

"Jimmy will be fine. Kim will be home in a half an hour with the older twins. She had to go grocery shopping," Tommy said as he left the house with Conner and Ethan in tow.

They were driving near where Kira was kidnapped when Kira came falling out of the sky and onto the hood of Tommy's jeep.

"There's Kira, and there they are," Conner said as the strange creatures started swarming the jeep.

"Tyrannodrones," Tommy said to himself.

"What?" How do you know what they are?" Ethan asked.

"Because I helped create them," Tommy said as he started fighting them. Conner, Ethan, and Kira joined him.

After the Tyrannodrones were defeated Tommy and the teens went back to his house, where they were met by an angry Kim.

"Thomas…James…Oliver! You have some explaining to do!" Kim screamed at him.

"Yes, dear," Tommy said hanging his head low as Kim continued to scream at him.

After Kim was done screaming at him, he led her to the basement along with the teens to explain everything.

"Now that they've bonded with the dino gems, they are now the next team of Power Rangers," Tommy explained calmly to Kim, who didn't look too pleased.

"We're…Power Rangers?" Conner squeaked out, barely believing what he just heard.

"Yes, you must take these," Tommy said, opening a case with three morphers. The teens took them cautiously.

"They double as communicators so if you need help you can call me or each other," Tommy said, trying not to notice Kim's glare.

Once the teens left, Tommy prepared for the attack that Kim was going to launch at him.

"Can you really handle a group of teenagers like that?" Kim said shaking her head.

"No, but I'll have help. Hayley, my friend from graduate school, agreed to help me mentor them," Tommy said.

"Look, I don't mind you mentoring the next team of Power Rangers, but if you get powers again so help me God…I'll kill you and bury your body in the woods myself," Kim said as she went upstairs.

Tommy gulped. He knew he was in serious trouble when she said that. And she didn't say that all the time, either.


	29. Guess Who's Back in Black?

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 29: Guess Who's Back in Black?

Tommy was on his way to work when Tyrannodrones started swarming his jeep. He got out and started to fight them, but they were too strong and took him through a portal to Mesagog.

Hayley told the teens where Tommy was, and they set off to save him. They found him moments later and freed him. Before leaving, Tommy grabbed the black dino gem and ran through the portal.

Later that afternoon, Mesagog's henchman, Zeltrax, was fighting against the teens when someone, who was invisible, starts to fight, and then suddenly appears. It was Tommy.

"I may be too old for this, but I got some tricks up my sleeve," Tommy said as he morphed into the black dino ranger and helped the teens fight Zeltrax.

Tommy and the teens were back at Hayley's Cybercafe celebrating their victory when Tommy got up to leave.

"What're going to do now, Dr. O?" Conner asked.

"I need to go shopping for some more black clothes, because I'm lacking that color in my wardrobe."

And if you're lucky, you'll see me tomorrow, Tommy said silently to himself.

Tommy arrived home after shopping. Kim was waiting for him on the front porch.

"You'd better be prepared to die, Oliver. I thought I told you…" Kim said.

"I know, beautiful, but I had no choice in the matter," Tommy said.

Kim started to cry, ran into the house, and slammed the bedroom door shut.

Once in the house, Tommy went upstairs to the bedroom and slowly opened the door.

"Go away! I never want to see you again!" Kim said.

"Kim, it's only going to be a short time before we defeat Mesagog and everything will be back to normal," Tommy said.

"How do you know?" Kim asked.

"Because me and Hayley found something that may help us, so I'm thinking once the teens graduate, we'll have defeated Mesagog," Tommy said.

"You promise?" Kim said.

"Promise," Tommy said.

"Tommy, I know this is a bad time to tell you this, but I'm pregnant," Kim said.

Tommy blinked twice.

"I thought we were going to wait a few years?" Tommy asked.

"I know, but when somebody forgets to use a condom it's bound to happen."

Tommy hit himself in the face.

"I'm sorry, beautiful. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"You can make it up to me when you and the teens defeat Mesagog and keep the promise you made earlier," Kim said.

"By the time my class graduates we'll have another baby in the house, amazing!" Tommy said placing a hand on Kim's stomach.

"Yeah, amazing," Kim said as they kissed.


	30. Multicolored Ranger Man

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 30: Multicolored Ranger Man

Tommy and Kim's House, Reefside

November 24, 2004

3 pm

Kim and Trini were in the kitchen getting the food ready for their annual Thanksgiving gathering consisting of their group of friends.

Jason came up from the basement then.

"Hey, how are my two favorite pregnant women?" Jason asked.

"Very funny, Jase," Kim said rolling her eyes at him.

"Why are you up here? You're supposed to be downstairs," Trini said.

"Bathroom," Jason said walking away.

The doorbell rang, and Kim went to answer the door.

"Hey, you guys, come on in," Kim said to Rocky and Carrie, and Adam and Tanya. Carrie put Junior down and Tanya put Z down and they ran off towards the living room.

"So, how are you doing, Kim? What with Tommy being a ranger again," Carrie asked.

"Pretty good, considering the condition I'm in," Kim said.

"How's the baby, anyways?" Tanya asked.

"Doing good, so far. I'm a little stressed from Tommy being in uniform again, so the doctor wants me to do a monthly stress test until the baby is born," Kim said.

"What does Tommy have to say for himself?" Carrie asked.

"He says sorry a lot and is trying to go easy on me, but a part of me worries that something bad's going to happen to him, hence the stress," Kim said.

"Don't worry, Kim. He'll be fine," Tanya said.

"You're right, I shouldn't worry about him," Kim said as they went into the kitchen.

Rocky and Adam went downstairs to where Jason and Tommy were, watching the football game.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Green, White, Red, and now Black ranger!" Rocky said as Adam laughed.

"Very funny, Rocko," Tommy said.

"You know, you're the first ranger that's had 4 colors. Adam and I only had 2, so did Jason, and TJ," Rocky pointed out.

"He's right, bro," Jason said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, okay? Don't need to rub it in," Tommy said.

"Let's change the subject, shall we? How's Kim and the baby? I heard she's under a lot of stress lately," Jason said.

"Wonder why?" Rocky said as Jason hit him on the arm.

"It's not a lot of stress, it's a little. I'm trying to keep things low key, not mention what my team and I are doing, trying to cover up a lot of stuff. Kim's thinking of moving out of the house until my time as a ranger has come to an end, so nothing happens to the baby," Tommy said.

"Maybe she should. It would take the burden of worrying about you off her shoulders," Jason said.

"I'm having Hayley and Billy disable our link as well, so she doesn't worry about me in that way," Tommy said.

"Good," Jason said.

8 pm

Kim and Tommy were cleaning up the kitchen when Hayley and Billy came up out of the command center.

"Well it's done. We managed to disable yours and Kim's link, for now. We'll reestablish it after Tommy retires from being a ranger, unless you don't want us to," Billy said.

"We'll think about it, thanks Billy," Kim said hugging the former blue ranger.

"We're going to leave you two alone," Billy said as he and Hayley left.

'Kim, we need to talk," Tommy said.

"About what?" Kim asked.

"About you moving out temporarily, I think you should, and you should take the kids with you," Tommy said.

"Are you sure, handsome? I mean, it's only temporarily," Kim said.

"I'm sure. All this stress with me being a ranger again is not helping you or the kids at all," Tommy said.

"It's not. It's a nightmare. I found a nice place to sub-lease 2 blocks from the elementary school. It's a 6-month sub-lease, and I can leave early if I wish," Kim said.

"Good. When does it start?" Tommy asked.

"Monday, after the kids go back to school," Kim said.

"I'll miss you, beautiful," Tommy said touching her forehead with his.

"It's only temporary, Tommy. I'll be back here before you know it, and I'll visit on the weekends," Kim said kissing him.

"I can live with that," Tommy said, looking into her eyes, knowing that this was the right decision.


	31. Little Boy Scott

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers, just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 31: Little Boy Scott

Tommy and Kim's House, Reefside

April 7, 2005

6 pm

It was Saturday night and Kim and the kids were with Tommy spending the weekend with him, like they planned. They were playing games with the kids when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Tommy answered it.

"Hey bro, it's time!" Jason said.

"Really? Where are you?" Tommy asked.

"On the way to the hospital now…breathe, Trini, don't stop breathing," Jason told her.

"Okay, let me call my mom and once she gets here, we'll be over," Tommy said as he hung up.

"She's having the baby now?!" Kim asked excitedly.

"Yes, she is! They're on their way to the hospital now," Tommy said.

A half an hour later Kim and Tommy arrived at the hospital and went straight to the maternity ward. Jason met them at the elevators.

"Good, you're here! She dilated at 6 centimeters and just got the epidural," Jason said as they went to Trini's room.

Trini was sitting up in bed, watching TV. Kim went to her side, while Tommy and Jason stayed back by the chairs.

"Hey, Trini, how're you doing?" Kim asked, giving her friend's hand a squeeze.

"Doing better now that I got the epidural," Trini said.

"Good," Kim said.

8 pm

Trini was holding her own as the contraction came harder and faster. Jason held her as she was standing up, hoping that gravity would do it's work and make the baby drop lower into the birth canal.

"Make it stop, Jason! Please, make it stop, I can't take anymore of this!" Trini cried.

"I wish I could, Tri, but you're doing good. Just keep breathing. It'll be over soon," Jason reassured her, rubbing her lower back.

Tommy and Kim just watched from the safety of the chairs.

A half an hour later of standing and Trini knew she was ready.

"Jason, I need to lie down. I have to push, now!" Trini said.

"Okay, walk backwards. The bed's behind you," Jason said as they walked backwards until Trini could feel the bed. She laid down on it. Kim went to get the nurse.

The nurse came in and checked Trini. She went to call the doctor.

Soon the doctor came in. Jason went to Trini's right side, while Tommy and Kim went to Trini's left side.

"Okay, Trini, when I'm ready you can start pushing," Dr. Mason said getting ready.

"Okay, ready when you are," he said.

Trini looked at Jason. He nodded.

Trini bore down and pushed slowly.

But after seven pushes the doctor grew concerned. He checked her and got frustrated.

"Looks like this little guy is sunny side up," the doctor said.

"What does that mean?" Jason asked.

"It means he's facing up instead of down, making it hard for him to exit the birth canal. JT was sunny side up when I had him," Kim said.

"You never told me that," Jason, Trini, and Tommy said in unison.

"I didn't think I had to," Kim said.

"She's right, we have to use a vacuum suction to ease his head down and out, so he exits the birth canal no problem," the doctor said as the nurse wheeled the vacuum suction in.

The doctor placed the suction cup on the baby's head and the nurse turned on the vacuum.

"A hard push this time," the doctor said as Trini pushed hard, crying out at the same time.

"Good, the head is out. He's a big one!" the doctor said as Trini glared at Jason, who gulped.

"A couple harder pushes and he should be out," the doctor said as Trini pushed as hard as she could, letting out a scream.

A loud cry matched hers and she fell back on the bed, completely exhausted.

"It's a big boy, and he's got a head full of hair on his head," the doctor said laying the baby on Trini's chest as the nurses were drying him off.

"Are you still mad at me?" Jason asked looking at his son.

"No, not at all. I love you so much!" Trini said kissing Jason.

The nurse took the baby to the scale to weigh and measure him.

"9 pounds 7 ounces, 20 ½ inches long! He's a big boy all right!" The nurse said as she laid him on the warmer, took his footprints, and wrapped him up in a blanket and put a blue cap on his head. She handed him to Jason.

Jason held his son for a few minutes as Tommy clapped him on the shoulder.

"Nice job, bro! Not bad for your first time," Tommy said.

"Hello! He didn't do anything! I did all the work!" Trini said.

"But I helped create him!" Jason said.

"Yeah, you got the easy job, but you're the one getting up at 3 in the morning," Trini said as Jason groaned. Kim and Tommy laughed.

"Did you pick out a name yet?" Kim asked.

"Yesterday. Guys meet Carson Thomas Scott," Trini said now holding her son.

"That's a nice name," Tommy said as Trini handed the baby to Kim. She sat down in the chair, cradling the baby close to her.

Tommy walked over to her.

"Just think, Tommy, we'll be holding our daughter a month from now," Kim whispered.

"Yeah, I can't wait, beautiful," Tommy said kissing Kim on the forehead.


	32. Prom Time and a Complicated Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 32: Prom Time and a Complicated Arrival

Tommy and Kim's House, Reefside

May 14, 2005

7 pm

Kim was sitting on the couch, not comfortable at all. It was 2 days before her due date and she was dreading going to prom. Her dress she was planning to wear made her look like a whale and her shoes did not fit at all.

Kim moved back into her and Tommy's house two weeks before prom and were busy getting ready for the baby's arrival. They were having a little girl and Tommy was at every single doctor's appointment and Lamaze class.

Kim got up off the couch when she heard Brielle and Bennett scream, signaling they were up from their naps. She went upstairs to Brielle and Amelia's room first to get Brielle out of her crib, then went across the hall to Bennett and JT's room to get Bennett out of his crib.

The twins went downstairs to play, and Kim went to get ready. Halfway to the room she felt a sharp pain in her lower back that spread to her abdomen. She breathed hard through the pain.

"Beautiful, are you okay?" Tommy came up behind her, his hands steadying her.

"I'm fine, handsome, it's only the first contraction I've had today, so nothing to worry about, yet," Kim said.

"If you say so. I'm going back to work on the baby's room downstairs. I'll keep an eye on Brielle and Bennett," Tommy said as he went downstairs.

Tommy and Kim decided that after he retired officially from being a power ranger a month ago that they would start work on an addition to their house which would become the baby's room. Tommy and Jason as well as the other guys worked hard on getting the walls and roof up, now they were working on putting up the drywall.

Kim finished getting dressed as Tommy got ready in the basement. He came up to greet his mother who was babysitting the younger twins. JT and Amelia were at a friend's house.

Kim came down the steps then in a gorgeous purple gown. Tommy was amazed at how beautiful his wife was, even at 9 months pregnant.

"You're so beautiful, Kim," Tommy said.

"Even when I look and feel like a whale?" Kim asked him.

"Yes, you'll always be beautiful to me," Tommy said taking her hand.

"You two better get going or else you'll be late," Jan said as they headed towards the door.

"Bye, Mom! Thanks for watching the twins," Kim said as she and Tommy left.

Reefside High School

10 pm

Prom was getting ready to wrap up. Kira was on stage performing with her band as Kim and Tommy danced.

Suddenly Kim felt a little lightheaded.

"Tommy, I need to sit down, now!" Kim said.

"Now?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, now!" Kim said as she went over to the chairs and sat down.

"Kim, are you sure you're okay?" Tommy asked.

"No, I'm not. I think something's wrong with the baby. Something doesn't feel right," Kim said.

"I'm getting that same feeling," Tommy said.

"We need…to go…to the hospital," Kim said, now having a contraction.

Conner, Ethan, Trent, and Dr. Mercer came over then.

"Tommy, what's going on?" Dr. Mercer asked.

"There's something wrong with my wife and baby. We need to get to the hospital," Tommy said.

"Give me your keys. I'll bring your jeep around," Dr. Mercer said as Tommy handed him his keys.

Minutes later, Tommy and Kim were in the back seat of the jeep with Anton driving and Elsa in the front.

"Tommy…what if we don't make it…" Kim started to say until he shushed her.

"Kim don't talk like that, please! Everything will be fine, I hope," Tommy said.

Soon they pulled up to the ER entrance where a couple of nurses met them with a stretcher. Tommy laid Kim on it and the nurses took her up to the maternity ward.

Tommy filled out the paperwork and went upstairs with Dr. Mercer and Elsa. He sent out a group text to all his friends.

The midwife met them at the elevators.

"How is she, Lacy?" Tommy asked the midwife.

"Not good. Dr. Roberts is on his way," Lacy said.

"What's going on? Lacy, tell me, please!"

"The baby turned wrong, somehow. She's causing Kim a lot of pain. Dr. Roberts wants to try a few things first before we have to resort to heroic measures."

"And what are those?" Tommy asked.

"Emergency C-Section."

Tommy's eyes got wide. Kim was right. Something really was wrong.

A couple hours passed and Tommy and Kim's group of friends as well as the teens were gathered in the waiting room. Tommy still wasn't allowed back to Kim's room.

Dr. Roberts came out then.

"How is she, doctor?" Tommy asked.

"Much better, now. The baby's back in the right position, for now, and your wife's in full blown labor. She's 7 centimeters dilated. Lacy will take over for me again. You may see her now," Dr. Roberts said as he went back to his office.

Tommy went into Kim's room. She was laying on her right side.

"Hey, beautiful, you had me really scared," Tommy said.

"I was scared, too. I thought for sure we were going to lose her," Kim said.

"She's okay now, beautiful. We're going to be okay," Tommy said, kissing Kim.

"I hope you're right," Kim said.

A few hours later Kim was dilated to a 9 and the contractions were more frequent. Lacy had Kim stand up while Tommy held her, so they could keep the baby in a vertical position.

After a half an hour Kim felt the urge to push.

Tommy helped her lay down on the bed. He got behind her to hold her as she pushed.

"Okay, Kim, on the count of 3 push with all you've got, okay?" Lacy instructed.

"1…2…3," Lacy counted as Kim pushed, crushing Tommy's hand with hers.

Tommy winced, but he was used to it by now.

A couple pushes later, and the head was out.

"Just a really hard push this time to get the shoulders out," Lacy said as Kim pushed harder than before, letting out a cry.

"You are never touching me again!" Kim screamed at Tommy.

"You don't mean that, do you?" Tommy asked.

"Never again!" Kim hissed as she pushed again. Then a cry was heard.

"It's a girl!" Lacy announced as she laid the baby on Kim's chest.

Kim cried at the sight of her daughter and so did Tommy. They kissed tenderly for a while, then stared down at the little person on Kim's chest, who was fast asleep.

"Oh my gosh, she is so gorgeous!" Kim whispered to Tommy, who smiled.

"She's so…perfect," Tommy said with tears in his eyes.

The nurse took the baby to the warmer to dry her off, weigh and measure her, and take her footprints.

After all that was done, she wrapped the baby up and placed her in Tommy's arms. Tommy just marveled in the way his daughter felt in his arms. He walked over to Kim and placed her in Kim's arms. The baby opened her eyes and stared at her parents.

"Hello, Lorelei, welcome to the world," Kim whispered to the baby as she cooed softly.

"I better go tell our friends and family about her arrival," Tommy said, giving Kim a kiss on the forehead.

"It's a girl! Lorelei Charlotte Oliver weighed in at 7 pounds 3 ounces and measured in at 20 inches long! Mother and baby are doing great!" Tommy said as everyone cheered.

"Can we see them now?" Aisha asked.

"Yes, you all can see them now," Tommy said as everyone went to Kim's room.

Kim was sitting up in bed, feeding the baby.

"Oh, she is so beautiful!" Aisha said.

"Thanks, 'sha! Want to hold her?" Kim asked as Aisha nodded. Kim passed the baby to her. The baby looked up at Aisha with beautiful blue eyes.

"Hey, little one, I'm your Auntie Aisha! You are so darn cute!"

"Crazy Auntie is more like it," Jimmy said to Jason, who nodded in agreement. Aisha glared at them.

"Don't listen to your crazy uncles. They don't know anything most of the time," Aisha said to the baby.

"Hey!" Jimmy and Jason objected but Aisha shushed them with a look.

The large group of friends visited for a half an hour then went home. Tommy and Kim settled in for the night as they stared at their beautiful little girl, and they both agreed that she would be the last one, for good this time.

Story continues in the next story in the "Once Upon a Time" series, "Once Upon a Time in College".


End file.
